Harry Potter and the Act of Fate
by aig217
Summary: Fate can be so cruel. When fate takes away someone very important from Harry what would become of him. New friends and a new love. Year Seven. Harmony Fic.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Act of Fate

Prologue:

The summer sky was forever blue on top of the burrow. Some white clouds broke the upside down ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see. The house was empty with the exception of one red head. He was the youngest sons of the Weasley couple, Arthur and Molly Weasley. Ron had stayed behind while everybody else went out to do their doings. The Twins were at their shop which had become an instant popular choice by young wizards. His father had gone to work at the corrupted ministry that had begun hunting mudbloods who are believed to have stolen their magical traits from wizards. His Mum and sister were at Diagon Alley who was shopping already for Ginny's school supply.

He however decided to stay behind to do his least favorite task his Mum and Dad would put him to do, de-gnoming the backyard. He took the task without thought to escape his mother's wrath when she finds he decided not to go to Hogwarts for his final year. He instead, along with Hermione, decided to help Harry with the mission the late Dumbledore had left him. He still had to tell his mum but it was his final things to do on his list.

He had finished the task he had to do a couple hours ago and was now inside his room lying on his bed thinking about Hermione. Their relationship had improved in the last two years but he began feeling weird around her. He remembers how she had reacted when Lavender kissed him after the Gryffindor Team won its first Quidditch game thanks to him as keeper. Hermione had stopped talking to him as long as he was with Lavender. Ron chuckled. Now after he found out he was poisoned by some chocolates made of love potion, a cruel evil mastermind would only think of poisoning chocolate, she had been reminding him to always be careful about what he ate. He was really grateful to have Hermione Granger as his best friends. He closed his eyes after he yawned in tiredness. Minutes later he dozed off into a great slumber failing to notice hooded figures advancing towards the burrow.

Ron woke up when he felt himself sweat on the pillow his head was on. His blue eyes slowly adjusting to the room that was strangely lit now with flashing lights and darker shadows were made thanks the unknown light source. He sat up in his bed to see smoke coming from downstairs. He immediately rushed through the stairs and saw the whole bottom floor was on fire. He reached for his back pocket to get his wand but he had forgotten it at his room. Just then the windows burst thanks to the intense heat from blazing flames. He quickly got himself together and stood up. He ran each stair with amazing speed but his leg's coordination would fail him. He stumbled a couple of times before he got to his room. He looked through his drawers to find nothing. He tried under his bed assuming it had fallen to the floor, it wasn't there either. He looked through his bed covers maybe it was there but nothing. He heard more windows break and pieces of wood falling down but paid no attention to them, a deadly mistake.

Ron's head snapped back remembering he had taken his wand outside and left near the fence. He cursed himself and went straight away through the door. As soon as he turned, he came face to face with a black robed figure. He had a skulled mask and his wand was already aimed at Ron. He stood there frozen in place. He had no wand and he could never been able to produce wand less magic. The Death Eater was slowly approaching him, never taking his sight off Ron. The Red Head was frightened. He examined any feature that would tell him who was behind that mask. Then he saw it. Long silvery hair was at each side of the face. Even if the man was protected by the mask, he knew that silver hair anywhere

_Lucius Malfoy, _Ron thought.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The soulless corps of Ron Weasley hit the floor. Lucius Malfoy levitated him and placed him on his bed. He left the burning building and went outside to see his beautiful fiery creation. He and along with the other death eaters had maniacal laughs. Then Bellatrix picked up her sleeve to show the skull design and pressed her wand on it. In instant, the sky turned black and green as black mist and clouds began forming skull figure known as the death eater's mark.

After that was done, every one of them fled the scene, with the exception of a silver haired teen. Who was shocked to see what is happening in front of him. He started sobbing. He didn't want this. He doesn't want this life. He wants out. He doesn't want anyone else to suffer. He had no idea what to do. His instincts took over and he yelled, "DOBBY!"

He knew the house elf didn't serve his family but he just hoped a miracle would happen. He waited but nothing happened he called again louder with the same result. Out of frustration, he yelled at the top of his lungs and collapsed on his knees crying. His tears hitting the floor, but then his prayers were answered. He heard the famous crack of some one apparating.

"Dobby does not serve you anymore. I am a free Elf!" the blue eyed creature stood before him.

"Please listen to me, take me to Hermione Granger's room or Harry Potter's please look behind you. The Weasley home is on fire. Please I beg you take me to them."

Dobby turned around to see the burrow falling down with flames on every floor. He turned back to see of Draco Malfoy's face and stood there shocked to see his face covered in tears.

"Oh Master Potter and Mistress Granger will be mad at Dobby," he grabbed on to Malfoy's shoulder and disappeared.

(4 Private Drive)

Harry lay on his bed mourning the death of his mentor and headmaster. He was there when Snape casted the killing curse at him. After the curse hit him, he fell from the Astronomy Tower all the way to the floor. It didn't matter anyways Dumbledore was dead. He couldn't feel the impact of the fall, yet the one who took the pain was him. Harry looked over his stuff in Dudley's old room. His photos of him and his two best friends are the only things that had kept him sane. He still blamed himself for the death of the headmaster, but these two were making him feel better.

He took the daily prophet to see the picture of Dumbledore at the cover. He seemed to be at peace in this one. It was a memory of all the good he did in his life, then in small print next to it, Rita Seeker also said she would be publishing a book very soon about what really happened in the late wizard's life. He felt anger inside him quickly and balled up the papers and threw them at the trash bin he kept inside his room.

He sat down on his bed again and put his head on his hands in frustration. _Why did you have to die?_ Thought Harry. He went to his drawer to get a mirror that was given to him the year before. He looked at it but it never showed his reflection. It always showed some grey room which sometime would cast shadows but no one would ever show up. He placed the piece of the broken mirror on top of his drawer. Next, he reached for another photo of him and Hermione after a trip to Hogsmade last year. They looked happy to say. Ron had taken the picture out of nowhere. He had made three copies: one for him, one for Hermione, one for himself. The picture was during a snowy day. They were in a small valley making snowmen. Ron had no idea what first Hermione was doing but then Harry joined in.

They explained to him it was a muggle tradition to build snowmen whenever it snowed. Instead of joining them he took a picture of Harry and Hermione putting carrot nose and coal eyes. Hermione then hugged the snowman and picked up her one of her legs as they would do in the movies while Harry stood there laughing at the silliness of the beautiful girl in smiles. Harry held the picture with proudness as he remembers that day clearly. He placed the moving picture down on top of the drawer next to the mirror.

He then heard a crack behind him. He turned to see three figures all covered in soot gasping for air. Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Dobby stood there. They were all in tears and scared. He was confused to see Draco in his room with Hermione and the house elf. Before he could ask what happened Draco spoke, "The Weasley Home is on fire."

Harry stood there not believing a single word coming out the Slytherin's mouth. He looked at Hermione who nodded her head in tears. She couldn't hold it anymore and went to hug her best friend. Harry tried his best to calm her down but then the worst news in the world was laid on, "Ron's inside the burrow." Hermione sobbed more and held Harry tighter. His grip on her fell. His arms just hung from his body.

"We have to go there now," said Draco who immediately grabbed Harry by the shoulder.

"Dobby let's go."

The House elf grabbed on to them and disapparated.

(The Burning Burrow)

The heat was intense since they touched the floor. Harry picked up his view and couldn't believe it. His first real home was in flames with his best friend trapped in there. He immediately tried to go inside but was tackled down by Draco.

"You'll burn to death if you step in there," shouted the blond boy, trying to pin Harry on the floor which was difficult.

"I don't care! I have to get him out! I have to get Ron out!" Harry tried to kick Draco off but it didn't matter how much he tried he wouldn't let him go.

"You'll die if you even try to get inside. It's too late for him. Don't go dying too then all of this would have been in vain."

"Shut up and let me go! Release me! I have to get him out! I have to get him out or at least die trying."

"What about Hermione?" yelled Draco. This caused Harry to stop he hadn't even thought of Hermione since he saw the fire. "If you go in there you'll die too. Then you would leave her without anyone. This is all a trap. Ron's dead already they killed him before they set the flames on fire."

"No!" sobbed Harry as he finally stop struggling from Draco's grip. He cried more than he had ever cried. The flames cracked as the wooden house began to fall apart.

Then Harry remembered, "Dobby." He had forgotten the elf along with Hermione were there.

"Yes Harry Potter, sir?"

"Can you get Ron out of there before he is burned completely?"

The elf saw the house and then Harry's face and nodded unsurely but did it anyways. He disapparated and appeared again after being gone for five seconds.

There in front of the four of them laid Ron Weasley without any emotions.

Harry went towards him as he put his head on his laps and held him tight. Hermione went next to him and hugged the two of them. Dobby also went to hug them and they let him. The only one out of place was Draco who stood as the Golden Trio died in front of him. He let the guilt sink in and turned away to leave as he heard the other family members scream and yell.


	2. A New Ally

Harry Potter and the Act of Fate

Chapter 1: A New Ally

Hermione was sitting next to where Ron was buried. It's been one week since he was laid below six feet. Two weeks since his death. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do. Her thoughts, her emotions, and her actions were all the same. She thought what Ron would be doing right now. That led to her to feel depressed and her actions were followed with tears and break downs.

Now she got used to him being dead. She looked down at the ground beside her and saw where the dirt was turned over.

"You know, it has been really quiet since you left," Hermione sad as if she had a conversation with the ground.

"I haven't had anyone else to argue with. Quite Frankly, I really don't want to have someone else to get after. No one has eaten right since you left. They nearly touch their food. I bet if you were in this situation, you would still have your mouth full of food. Oh merlin, how I wish I could see that. It would cheer me up. I hate this being alone. Well not alone, I still have Harry but he is in worse conditions than I am. He feels extremely guilty. He thinks as he is the one who did this to you. Anytime anyone would tell him otherwise he just ignores them. He hasn't been the same. Nothing has been the same."

Her sniffs were filling the air around her. She let her head fall to her knees and hugged them. Her tears began to hit the ground where Ron was.

The sunset was one of her favorite things to see but now it was all forgotten. The burrow became one of the last places she wants to be at. She and Harry would deny any invitations to the Weasley home; instead both of them have begun to inhabit Grimauld's. She would only see Harry in the morning for breakfast but no words were exchanged between them.

The silence began to get the better of Hermione that one time she couldn't sleep. She went to see if Harry was awake and found him looking at a picture of them when Ron was alive. She was about to go with him but then she heard sniffles. She saw Harry was silently crying, an image that Hermione hasn't forgotten since that night.

There the boy who lived, the chosen one was breaking down. He was the last hope for every good wizard and witch in the wizardry and he was breaking down. She knew she shouldn't be thinking like that, but if Harry was breaking down she wouldn't even last one day in his shoes. She had to do something bring a smile to his face. Give him hope and try to help him get through it. She needed it too, but Harry was more important than her or so she thought.

Without asking permission, she went in to the room and sat next to Harry. He hadn't moved but kept on staring at the picture of the Golden Trio. She slowly took the photo away from him and place on his bed. He tried to stop her but when he raised his gaze to meet her eyes, he saw the calmness in her eyes. He gave up struggling for the picture and let her do what she wanted to do.

She wrapped her arms around him and never let him go. That was when everything was let out for both of them. Harry met the equal tightness Hermione gave him with her arms. Now in the middle of the night both of them were holding on to each other for dear life. The tears and sobs never stopped until the morning. When they realized what time it was, they both decided to rest since neither of them got any sleep. She got up and was about to begin to walk away when he felt Harry's hand on her arm.

"Don't go. Stay with me for today and I can't be alone."

His plead and his eyes were all Hermione needed to stay with him. They both fell asleep in each other's arms. When they woke up, they felt like a huge weight was pulled off from their shoulders. They looked a bit cheery and eventually they started talking like before.

Now Hermione was sitting next to where Ron was buried never to be disturbed again. She was playing with the loose dirt in his grave. She failed to notice Harry coming up to her and sitting next to her. She even failed to notice when he put an arm around her shoulder and she putting her head on his.

They both decided that it was time to come back to the burrow and face the fact that Ron isn't with them anymore. He was buried in the backyard on top of a hill that gave a circular view of the horizon.

"I miss him," Hermione said.

"Me too, what do you think he's doing wherever he's at?" asked Harry

"Probably stuffing his mouth with his favorite foods," replied Hermione with a sad smile. Her comment made Harry chuckle and give her a tight squeeze.

"Or he's probably playing Quidditch making incredible saves," added Harry this made Hermione look at him with a warm smile instead of the sad one she had before.

"but I know what he is doing for sure, Hermione."

"What would that be Harry?" She looked at him curious wondering about the answer. Harry just smiled and looked at the sky.

"He's watching over us. Making sure we're doing fine. He's now protecting us spiritually. Something I've learned about losing loved ones Hermione is that they never really leave us. They're always watching over us. That's how I've always felt about my parents. I always feel their love around me."

He said to her which left her in tears of happiness. She gave him a smile to ensure she wasn't sad. She closed her eyes and tied to feel Ron around them. She felt warm thinking about him and she knew that was what Harry meant.

"You're right Harry. He's watching us while stuffing his face." This caused them both to laugh something they both needed. They stayed like that for a moment embracing the comfortable silence. The view was extraordinary. Now they knew why the Weasley's picked this spot for his burial. They could look all around them and see something beautiful. In a distance was a home oddly shaped like a Rook from chess. On the side of was where a calm forest was located. The direction the pair chose to see was that of the horizon where the sunset met the plains in the ground.

They heard a crack behind them. They both turned around to see who apparated behind them.

Dobby was there with none other than a shame looking Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Harry got up immediately feeling angry veins in his arms. Hermione stood up behind Harry both of them with wands out and ready in case of an attack.

"Easy there Potter and Granger I mean no harm," Draco started he said while reaching for his wand on his pants. "I'm going to toss my wand at you so you can believe what I'm saying." He drew his wand out and tossed it where Hermione was and she picked up securing in her hand.

"What do you want Malfoy? How do you know where the burrow is at?" asked an impatient Harry. His temper went down only a little when she felt Hermione put a hand on his left shoulder with her right hand.

"Look I don't know how you are going to take it or if you're going to believe what I'm going to say so I'll just get it over with," Draco looked at them trying to arrange his thoughts together before talking.

"On with it," Harry said impatiently not standing to see Draco meters away from him.

"Alright, Alright, I don't want to be part of the war anymore."

"What?" Hermione said.

"I don't want this anymore. I don't want to be a bad guy. I don't want to work with the dark lord. I….. I want to help you defeat him."

Harry and Hermione were shocked with their mouth open.

Harry acting with an impulse, "What makes you think that we will believe that?"

"I know you don't believe me, but I just don't want this anymore. I don't want anyone else to suffer. I don't want to see deaths anymore. I don't want to be part of murderers. I just want to help finish this war for good."

"Malfoy, you know there's no way we can believe that," Hermione stated the obvious.

"I know but if I didn't want to help why did I give up my wand so easily. If I didn't want to help why did I went for you guys to tell you about the fire and of We- Ron?"

Harry and Hermione both stood there not knowing what to say to him.

"I know it's hard but please give me a chance to prove myself that I can be helpful."

"Mal-Draco," Hermione started, "can you give Harry and I a moment please? To think about it we'll let Dobby bring you to us after we make a decision."

Draco nodded and was about to ask for his wand but saw the look of Harry that he wasn't trusting him yet and thought it would influence their choice. He asked Dobby to take him somewhere nice and calm. With a crack, they apparated somewhere else.

"No."

"Harry please think about it."

"What is there to think about it? He's one of them and you know it," Harry said trying to win the argument.

"I know but what if he's telling the truth? He can be really useful with the locations of any Horcrux that you know who made."

Harry just remained silent thinking of what Hermione just had said. It would be a lot easier with Draco to help them.

"What if he's lying Hermione? What if it's just a plot to lead us to him and getting us killed?"

"Harry please. I know it's not easy to accept it but you know it's a fifty-fifty chance he wants to help us."

Harry sighed, "It would be easier with him know the location of the Death Eaters."

Hermione knew she had already won the argument and tried to persuade him a little bit more, "Think about it Harry. He left his wand with us." She showed him the black stick that was in her hand, "and he did take us to the burrow when Ron…."

"I get it Hermione, it's just…. I don't want to lose my other best friend. I can handle one being gone but not you too," He finally told the truth to her. It made her feel warm that he's thinking that but brushed it away. She grabbed his face to so that he can see her in the eyes.

"Harry you won't lose me. Never, you just said a little while ago that Ron never left us he's now watching over protecting us. If the worse happens to me. It's okay. I'll be with Ron and we both will be protecting you." She saw the sadness in his emerald eyes that have become darker each time something terrible happened to them.

"I'm a big girl Harry nothing is going to happen to us. This maybe the opportunity with need to finally end this, then everybody can finally rest. You can finally rest and be happy," Hermione said calmly and give him a squeeze in his hand with hers.

"I will never let anything bad happen to you, Hermione. If something happened it would have to be me then you, but I will make sure nothing happens to neither of us, okay?" Harry looked at her and she nodded.

"Besides Harry, I think Malfoy is afraid of me ever since I punched him our third year. I don't think he wants to mess with me," she said while picking up her first and smiled as Harry laughed. A warm laughed that was music to her ears.

"Okay, we'll give him a chance, but if he messes up just once. I'll curse him all the way to hell," Harry said smiling.

"Not before I hex him to death first," Hermione said with a smirk.

Harry laughed again and nodded earning a laugh from Hermione too.

"Dobby!"

In cue Dobby apparated in front of them, "Yes Master Harry and Mistress Hermione," the house elf said bowing before them.

"Can you bring back Malfoy for us we have made a decision."

The elf nodded and went to get back Draco. He returned mere seconds of dissapparating.

"So what's it going to be?" asked a nervous Draco.

"We'll let you help us, but if you mess up once, you are a goner," said Harry.

Draco looked relieved and moved forwards to them extending his hand to Harry, a gesture that caught him of guard. Harry shook it and Hermione did the same.

"Can I have my wand back?" asked Draco to Hermione who only smiled.


	3. Dumbledore's Will

Harry Potter and the Act of Fate

Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Will

At Grimauld's, Harry, Hermione, and Draco were discussing what was going to happen within the next couple of weeks. They were in the kitchen of Harry's latest inheritance. Harry and Hermione both told what Dumbledore's Plan was. Every small detail that was mentioned seemed to blow Draco away more into shock.

"So let me get this right. We are going to go a hunt across the country in search for horcruxes?"asked Draco having a hard time understanding the mission the late headmaster left Harry to tend to.

"Yes. We need to be prepared for a long hunt. We don't know how much time it's going to take. We don't know what the horcruxes are for the exception of one."

Harry pulled out the golden locket with the "S" in one side that was on the basin where Dumbledore drank the poison. He passed it to Draco so he can examine it.

"This is one is an exact fake of the original locket. It was replaced and with a note that said it was changed by someone to a different location, someone with the initials of R.A.B. Do you by any chance know who has those initials?" asked Harry to Draco who kept looking at the locket.

"No, but I have seen pictures of it in the Slytherin Common Room. It belonged to Salazar Slytherin."

Harry was taken back but Hermione reacted as if she remembered something important.

"Of course. I knew I have seen somewhere. It was his locket. The one that has been passed down by generation in the Slytherin House until it reached you-know-who."

Hermione explained to the boys as she was muttering things to herself that she should have remembered details like this.

"It makes sense he made it into a Horcrux is something that is precious to the Slytherin founder. I mean if I was him I would of made it a horcrux too," said Draco gaining weird looks by the other two, "What? Has it ever occurred that you have to think like Slytherin to find these things? He was one of us, a Slytherin. He had our mentality."

Draco returned the locket to Harry who put it back in the bag that Hagrid had given him. Harry thought of what his new ally suggested and he was right. He looked at Hermione who was thinking the same thing as him. They knew he was right. They would have to think like a murderer and a Slytherin to know what the next possible Horcruxes could possibly be.

"Draco," Hermione started, "Do you think anybody is going to find out that you are helping us?"

Draco looked surprised by the question. He hadn't worried about that. "I don't know. I know I can't go back to them they'll just make me do… stuff."

Hermione was about to ask him what "stuff" meant but by the look in Draco's eyes she kept her mouth shut.

"I guess you're going to have to come with us to the Bill and Fleur's wedding," Harry said to the blond Slytherin who began to panic.

"Are you crazy? They won't hesitate to curse me to death after what happened to Ron," complained Draco.

Hermione looked to the ground at the mention of the late best friend. The room tensed up with an uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry," was all Draco said looking guilty.

"It's fine," said Harry.

"We could tell the Order about you, Draco," suggested Hermione. "They're going to be there in the wedding and well we'll just ask a meeting to be arranged and bring you in."

Draco looked unconvinced but Harry supported her, "We'll talk to them and most likely they're going to let you help us."

"What about the wedding? I can't exactly be found with all of you. The word we'll get out that I'm with you and then they'll hurt my…. Mum."

Draco had a look of fear of what could be a possible outcome if he was caught with them.

"You can be under the polyjuice potion. Both of you," Hermione looked at them.

"Why me?" asked Harry.

"Because, if anybody came to know you will be attending the wedding, it'll be a perfect place for the death eaters to attack."

"She's right you know, Harry," added Draco who looked at both of them who were agreeing with each other.

"Well then it's settled. We'll tell the order about you Draco, and both of us will attend the wedding under the polyjuice potion," stated Harry who received nods from Hermione and Draco.

There was a crack in Harry's room. The three looked at each other and all went to investigate who had apparated in Grimauld's. All of them went upstairs wands ready to protect themselves. Each step from the old stairs gave away the trio from sneaking up at the intruder. They reached Harry's room and he pushed the door slowly allowing his wand to enter first and his body second. He scanned the room and found Dobby in his bed with a letter.

"Dobby," Harry said exhaling followed by the other two behind him.

"Master Potter this letter is for you. Nobody didn't know where you were so they asked Dobby if Dobby could give it to Master Potter and Dobby said yes."

The house elf looked timid to give Harry the letter. It had a big "M" stamped behind. In front of the envelop stated it was for Harry Potter and Friends. He gently removed the waxed stamp and opened it. There were two letters inside. He read the title from the letter that was on top of the other and was saddened by it. He gave Hermione and Draco a look who both were wandering what it was.

"It's Dumbledore's Will," Harry said looking down at the letter.

Hermione expression was saddened and Draco just nodded.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Attached to this letter of notification, it's a copy of the will from Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. In his will, three of his students were mentioned. Harry James Potter, you of course, and his companions Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley. There are a total of six items Albus Dumbledore Has left you three. These items will be left at the custody of Arthur Weasley. He is to give you these items on the day you meet him._

_ Prime Minister,_

_ Rufus Scrimgeour _

Almost immediately the letter burned as if it was charmed to do that after Harry finished reading. He stood still watching the ashes fall to the ground to magically disappear. He then turned to see the other letter. He smiled to see Dumbledore's handwriting once again. He read out loud the items to the other two. He read the section where the items they were to inherit to them.

_To Harry James Potter, I leave the first golden snitch he caught in his first year. As a reminder that rewards come along with hard work. I also leave the sorting hat that sorted him in his first year also. As a reminder of the courage it saw within him._

_To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my deluminator. It will light the way when everything is dark. I also leave him an old wizard chessboard to remind him of the fun times he has had in Hogwarts as hope for the future._

_To Hermione Jane Granger, I leave my personal copy of The Tales of Beedle Bard to enlighten her mood when trouble is at its strongest. I also leave her a necklace of my beloved sister so both of them can live strong. _

Harry looked at the letter and passed it on to Hermione who had probably read it more times than he did. Draco stood there awkwardly shifting his weight from left to right as he looked at the other two. Harry noticed this and only looked at the ground. _It should be Ron here with us not Draco, _thought Harry. He was snapped by his thoughts by the sound of his name enter the room.

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Mhhhh?"

"What are we going to do with… Ron's stuff?" she said letting a sigh in between Ron's name.

"I don't know. I think we should let the family decide that."

Hermione just nodded and the three of them went back into the kitchen. The sound of stomach grumbling echoed in the room. Harry stood looking behind him staring at Draco. He in return was looking at Hermione. Hermione was blushing madly and said, "I guess it's been a while since we ate."

Harry just chuckled and nodded, "I'll make us something to eat don't worry." With that he started gathering ingredients and started cooking spaghetti, Hermione's favorite. He didn't know why but he just had an urge to make it for her. He started to cook the pasta and mixing the sauce in another cauldron.

Draco looked amazed, "Didn't know you could cook Harry."

"You'll be surprise of what Harry can do, Draco," Hermione who beamed at Harry since she knew he was making her favorite plate. Harry only nodded and tried to hide the blush that appeared in his cheeks.

Draco stared at Hermione then at Harry and started making conclusion but just brushed away with a chuckle.

"Need any help?" asked kindly Draco.

"Didn't know you could cook Draco," said Harry who stopped doing what he was doing to look at him.

With the famous smirk Draco is known for he replied, "I have my unique talents too."

The three of them laughed together which was weird but none of them decided to say anything. Soon dinner was made and the three of them began eating. Hermione who was the hungriest finished her plate first and went for seconds. The other two boys just looked at her who were barely finished with half of their spaghetti.

She turned to see them staring at her, "What?"

"That was fast," said Harry.

Draco just nodded with a strand of spaghetti hanging from his mouth.

"I was hungry and well it doesn't help either that it's my favorite food. Now hush and don't pay attention to me," Hermione said with a smile as she began on her second plate.

Harry just smiled and looked at Draco who was laughing silently at him.

"Don't laugh at me," Harry said like a little boy.

"Draco don't laugh at Harry just finish eating," Hermione said with a motherly tone as is she was getting after two brothers. Draco stopped laughing and now it was Harry's turn but as soon as he started laughing Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Hey!"

"Don't laugh it him either!"

"Fine," sighed Harry in a defeated tone.

Hermione just smiled and the three of them continued eating. After they finished, Hermione looked at the boys, who were getting along fairly. She didn't mind at all but it made her curious. She just let it go and added herself in the conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Believe or not, Draco is giving me tips at cooking," Harry said slightly laughing which earned him a glare from Draco.

"I just told Harry here some advice to improve his dinners. Tonight was alright but I can make it better," Draco bragged with a wink.

"Whatever," said Harry who just rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione.

"I need to start learning how to cook. I mean I'm not complaining or anything but I'm the girl here I can't even cook my favorite plate," she said looking sadly.

Draco looked at young girl in front of him and then at Harry who was at her side. He had a look like he wanted to do something here to cheer her up. Draco just tried to make conclusions again and had a teasing idea.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, I'm sure Harry would show you how to cook," said Draco who stood up and went into the living room leaving a wondering Hermione and blushing Harry behind. The blond Slytherin only laughed.

**There you go guy Chapter 2 of my story. I know it's kind of slow but it's how I have it planned. Please bare with me as the story progresses and keep reviewing it Until next time..**


	4. Approving of Draco

Harry Potter and the Act of Fate

Chapter 3: Approving of Draco

A couple of days passed by when they received the copy of Dumbledore's will. The three teens were about to introduce Draco to the Order. They needed to know he was going to be an ally from now on. It was going to be a difficult task since he is hated by the whole Weasley Family and they knew one step inside their house is worse than a dementor's kiss. The three were in the living room about to send the message each with an uneasy feeling in their stomachs.

Hermione in her palm had a galleon they each got when they were secretly training in the room of requirement as part of the D.A. She hoped Ginny had hers with her at all time so she can pass the message.

"So this galleon is supposed to send the message about me?" asked Draco sounding skeptical of the coin's power.

"Yes. We have used them before last year during our secret meetings before you showed up," Hermione replied with a hiss.

Draco nodded and just stood silent.

Harry stood there thinking about the message so they can send it. After some thoughts, he took out his wand and pressed it against the galleon. It glowed briefly meaning the message was sent. He shoved his wand back in his back pocket and looked at the other two who filled the room.

"What did you send Harry?" asked Hermione wondering her best friend's message to the Order of the Phoenix. They needed to word the message right so they can accept the meeting without giving away Draco's name.

"I told them that we needed to gather for an emergency meeting at the burrow at mid-day," Harry stated and received an approval of Hermione.

"So how do we know they accept it the request?" asked Draco.

"The galleon glows and vibrates a couple of times and then you just pressed the wand and the message will be said out loud."

No later than three minutes later the coin began to glow and vibrate. Hermione took her wand out this time and pressed the tip against the coin and the message was that of the voice of Ginny, "I told Mum and Dad about the message and they told Mad-Eye and he approved of it. The Order will show up at the time you requested."

The three of them exhaled after the message was accepted and just looked at each other.

"How am I supposed to appear in front of their door and walk in like nothing?" asked worriedly Draco.

"He's right Harry. I don't think Mrs. Weasley will let him go in or any of them as a matter of fact."

Harry thought about the conflict and decided there was only one way in, "You'll use my Cloak of Invisibility."

"Harry, Mad-Eye could see through your cloak what about then?" claimed Hermione.

The nerves on Draco were going haywire knowing he could not get passed by the magical eye of Mad-Eye Moody.

"I guess you'll have to stay out of the room until I say it's safe to walk in," said the green eyed teen.

"This better work Harry I don't want to end up in one of the famous Hexes the Weasley's are famous for."

Harry only nodded and then turned to Hermione. He could almost read her thought and by the look on her face she was wondering about the items they inherited.

"After the meeting, we'll talk to Mr. Weasley about the items. He'll understand and also will know what to do with Ron's stuff."

The hour was soon arriving and they were getting their stuff ready. Hermione was at her home packing some of her belongings into a tiny bead bag. She had added an undetectable extending charm to it. So it doesn't matter how many things she put in there, it would slip into it as if it was empty inside.

While she was doing this there were tears in her face about the action she was about to do. After she made sure she had everything they needed, she went downstairs in her home. Her parents were sitting in the living room their back facing her. They were watching a traveling channel on the telly. Neither of them noticed their daughter's wand behind them.

_Obliviate…_

There memories of them having a daughter were erased along with any evidence of her in the room. Pictures of the three of them were now only that of her mum and dad. Awards she had won at her school were replaced with paintings. Upstairs, the door to her room magically vanished and wall stood in its place with matching color painting of that of her house. Her parents were now asleep and she grabbed a hold of them and apparated.

Draco was having second thoughts of going to the burrow. His nervousness only made Harry doubt himself also. He just told Draco, "Hey, if I trust you I think they can too."

"Hope so if not, I'm going to be hexed my arse off."

His joke only got a chuckle out of the raven hair boy. They both were waiting for Hermione to return. Harry knew why she was taking long and he didn't like the reason. A day before she told him what she was going to do to her parents. It enraged him but after some minutes of arguments she won. It made him smile though. She would do all that just to help him. A_ true friend._ The smile disappeared when he heard a crack.

There she stood tear eyed. She didn't look at them. Her gaze was forever glued to the floor. Both boys didn't know what to do. Draco looked at Harry with a look of do something. Harry nodded and went close to her. Her gaze met his emerald eyes. Harry just engulfed her with a hug and she let everything out. Draco took this moment to leave to the room to give them privacy.

"It's ok 'Mione. It's ok. You did it to protect them. You did it for their own good. We'll try to finish this war as quick as possible so you can be back with them. It'll be over before you know it '_Mione." _

"It's just…. when they looked at me, they saw a total stranger to them. Not a daughter a _stranger,_" She said between cries.

Harry thought hard of what he should say next. He didn't want to see her cry again. She had barely calmed down. "That means you did an excellent job as always Hermione. Now they're not in any danger at all. You are protecting them and that's what counts."

Even though her face was buried in his chest, he could tell she began to smile. He felt her lips moved through his shirt.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt wet Harry."

"It's okay 'Mione. It needed a wash anyway," Harry said smiling at her. She let out a weak laugh and playfully smacked him in the chest.

They released each other from the hug but they were still linked at their hands. She looked at him smiling.

"Thank you Harry."

"Don't mention in it. I'm here for you always and forever 'Mione," Harry said with an honest look in his face.

Hermione just looked at him and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and left to the bathroom to wash up.

Harry just stood there blushing from the kiss. He felt warm and happy. Something he hadn't felt since Ron's death.

"You are something else you know that?" Draco said as he came back in.

"Why do you say that?"

"You just made one crying girl into a happy one. Without having to do anything but hold her and talk to her. Some guys, like me, have to buy stuff to them in order to get a simple gesture of forgiveness."

"Well I've known her for six years already and I know she's not one to ask for things when she's sad."

"Well it amazes me Harry."

"I think she depends on you as much as you depend on her."

"Depend on who?" asked Hermione as she step in with a new look on her face.

"Nobody," said Draco as he looked on Harry who was in deep thought.

"Well are you guys ready to go to the burrow?"

Draco hesitated but Harry answered for them, "yeah."

She nodded as the three grabbed on to each other and apparated out of Grimaulds.

(The Burrow; Meeting)

"Harry what is the emergency? Why did you tell us to meet here?" asked Remus wondering the same thing everybody else was thinking.

The room consisted of Mad-Eye moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Kingsley, Remus & Tonks, Fred & George, Charlie, Ginny, and Hermione.

They were gathered in the living room all waiting for everyone to settle when Remus asked the question.

Harry saw everybody was there and began to speak, "We have someone that could help us with inside details from You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters."

"Who is he?" the twins asked in union.

"He is outside waiting. He is or rather say was in their side for a while but he decided he does not want to be part of them anymore. He told us he was forced to play a part of their actions."

The room was silent. Eyes were scanning Harry and around each other, trying to guess who the mysterious person is.

"He is afraid of coming inside right now because he believes we would curse him if he steps inside. He asked me to confiscate all of your wands and secure him for his safety."

The Order was still, thinking about the person's request. Boldly Kingsley gave up his wand trusting Harry with it. He was followed by Remus then Tonks. After her, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their children. Mad-Eye scolded first but then gave up his staff. As soon as every one's wands were secure in his hands he turned to Hermione.

"Bring him in."

She nodded and stood up and went through the door.

Time stood still for Harry after she had left. He was the attention of the room. He just looked at the floor for a bit when he heard the door open. In came in Hermione but was followed by no one. They all just saw the door close by itself.

"Mad-Eye don't tell anyone yet, please," Harry told him when he saw open his mouth and his facial features changing, obviously he saw through his magical eye.

"He is in this room right now under my cloak of invincibility. He needed to see if everybody's wands were secured first before taking the cloak off."

Harry then showed all the wands in his hands to an empty space in the room. Then a shape started to take form as the cloak was taken off.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here!" Fred shouted to Harry.

Harry saw the look in all their faces, mostly all the Weasley's were showing anger with the exception of Ginny who stood shocked and Bill who looked unfazed. Kingsley, Moody, Remus, Tonks, and Fleur looked at Harry instead with a confused look.

"We brought him here because he is the one who wants to help us."

"How do you know it's not a lie Harry?" asked George

"He's a Malfoy afterall," supported Fred.

"He was the one who warned Hermione and I about Ron."

The room stood still as Harry protected Draco and the mention of Ron's name.

"He has told us a great deal of information that we have proven fact," said Hermione as she got the attention of everyone. "I think it's a miracle this is happening. Here with have someone who know all of good information about them. Where they live, who they are, who have they… killed."

"I don't want to be a part of them anymore," said Draco with a voice pleading for approval. "I want this war to end. I'm willing to do anything to earn your approval. I don't want any of this to happen again."

Draco looked at the floor, hoping for the Mercy of the Order.

"Okay," Ginny said out loud earning everyone's gaze. "If he's going to help, I think we should take advantage of it. I want this war to end. I don't want to see anybody else dead. I don't want to lose another family member, mum." Ginny's voice started breaking and rushed to her mum's side.

The room looked at the girl and at each other waiting for something to break the ice.

"Alright, he can help," said Mad-Eye Moody. Then everybody's approval also came after wards.

Draco could finally breathe almost as if a target was taken of his head. "Thank you." They all just nodded at him.

"Thank you guys so much, here are your wands back," Harry said and passed everyone's wands back.

When he reached Mr. Weasley he told him, "Hermione and I need to speak with you sir."

Arthur already knew what it was about and only nodded as he watched the boy walk around the room giving each wand back.

**There you go guys sorry I took long I had no internet connection for a while. I hope you guys like it and well review please until next time…**


	5. Bill and Fleur's Wedding

Harry Potter and the Act of Fate

Chapter 4: Bill and Fleur's Wedding

Harry was sitting next to where Ron was buried at with the deluminator in his hand and the golden snitch in the other. It was dark outside already with the exception of a lantern he brought from the burrow. Tomorrow would be the wedding and it was going to be outside of the burrow. He was going to be in disguised along with Draco. Hermione was going to change their appearance with her wand. They both were going to be a long lost family member of the Weasley's.

Harry kept flicking the deluminator on and off making the lantern's light disappear and reappear, "Your dad gave us your things Ron. He said it would be of better use for us than to them." Harry's eyes kept looking at the stars waiting for the response that would never come but he continued the conversation as if he was there. "I wish I could just play you one more game of chess with the board Dumbledore left you. I doubt I would ever beat you but it was still fun."

The loneliness was only interrupted by crickets chirping in the background and fireflies moving around the yard. "The deluminator is a personal belonging to him Ron. It was made of his design and request. I wonder why he left us all this but not a single use for it. The snitch is the first one I caught and the hat well what I would need the hat for."

Harry stayed quiet for a little while. "Draco is one of us now." Harry paused hoping for the scolding his best friend would have normally given if he mentioned his name, none came. "Hermione thought it was good for us if we let him help us. She said he would be a great help determining the death eater's locations. Still I wish you were here to help us out with this." Harry looked at Ron's grave the grass was beginning to come out already. It was greener than the surrounding grass.

"Harry?" the female voice startled him. He looked behind him to find Hermione standing there. She looked like a mess and very tired.

"Hey, what's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry worried of her external appearance inviting her to sit down with him.

"I was just wondering where you were. I couldn't find you anywhere after Ginny and I came back from shopping for the wedding. _Never again..." _Hermione whispered the final part to herself but Harry was able to hear her causing him to laugh a little.

"Ginny was tiring?"

"You have no idea Harry. I was able to find the dress I wanted in the first shop, but she went to a dozen shops and could never find the one she wanted. She kept complaining that it was too long, too covering, to old fashion. I mean come on it's just a wedding not a dance club." Harry just smiled at her as he listened to his best friend's day. "At the end she ended up buying one in the first shop we went." Hermione sighed. She was drained and tired. She closed her eyes and failed to notice she was beginning to lean on Harry. Harry noticed but just simply put his arm around her waist. This she didn't fail to see but she let him anyways. She liked the feeling of being in his arms after a tiring day. _I could just fall asleep in his arms after coming home tired from work. _She opened her eyes. _Why did I just say that? _she thought but was taken out of her thoughts by his voice.

"Well that explains why you're tired. Now why do you look like a mess?" Harry asked noticing the eye bags she had tried to hide behind a little make up.

Hermione stayed silent knowing he had discovered the make up on, "The burrow brings back a lot of memories and alongside what I did to my parents, is just enough to break me down emotionally Harry. I just couldn't hold on to the tears anymore." Hermione was beginning to sob but before she broke down she just felt the grip of Harry's arms becoming stronger. This caused her to stop sobbing and look up to him. He had a face so strong yet so gentle. He knew her so well that he could just calm her down with a simple hug.

"Don't cry 'Mione. I know it hurts but we have to be strong. This is what you-know-who wants. He wants us to break down emotionally so we can't even think. We can't let him make us weak. We have to use this to strengthen us. We fight for others 'Mione, while he just fights for himself. We have something he doesn't and that's love Hermione. We have the love for each other. The love from our friends. The love from the Weasley. The love from our own parents. He has nothing. Just cold murderers and thieves. It's true I don't have parents anymore, but they died for me. They protected me with their love. You hid your parents to protect them because you love them. We have to be strong okay 'Mione. Besides pretty girls like you shouldn't cry," Harry finished with a smile leaving Hermione blushing and in awestruck of the speech she just heard.

"That was beautiful Harry. You are right we have to be strong, I have to be strong. Thank you for everything," Hermione said beaming at him. She just snuggled up to him more enjoying the position they were in. He heard her yawn and just leaned in more allowing her to rest on his arms.

From behind them, the scenery was beautiful. If someone didn't know they were best friends, they would assume they were together. A couple in each other's arm who were enjoying the view from the top of the hill. The stars forever shining above them and moon giving the light in the night. Almost as if the moon's light was the hope of the world in the darkness of the night.

"Harry? Hermione?" a voice behind them disrupted the peacefulness.

They looked behind them splitting up from their former position. It was Draco.

"Dinner is ready. They told me to look for you guys."

"Right," said Hermione as she stood up from the spot. "Thank you Harry for making feel better and thank you Draco. I'll see you both inside." With that she left the two boys.

Draco was beaming at Harry who was only blushing, "Let's just go eat okay?"

"Okay," said Draco with a smirk in his face.

(Wedding Party)

The music was filling the air in the tent where the party was being held at. The wedding had been really special. Hermione had been in awed the whole moment while she imagined what her own would be like. Now Harry was sitting there by himself in a table. He was in a deformed form of himself. Everything was changed from his body. His hair was orange and slight larger. His scar was barely visible but still noticeable. Everything was changed with the exception of his eyes. They were still emerald.

He saw people dancing. He saw others laughing with other people. He saw some of his friends there but they didn't know he was attending. It was kept a secret. Luna and her father were invited, along with Neville and Augusta. Other Gryffindors were attending too.

A far he saw Draco at another table in a foul mood. He was more deformed than he was but yet he was still able to recognize him. What shocked him was that Ginny was attempting to get him to dance. Harry guess she's had a lot to drink off from Fred and George who were laughing at her at another table. He just chuckled. Draco finally gave in and took her hand. She squealed excitedly and led them to the dance floor.

"I guess Ginny is being bold don't you think Harry?" He was shocked to hear his name nobody knew who he was he turned around to see a blond girl with a unique dress and some quite unusual spectacles.

"Hello Harry nice seeing you here," said Luna, "but why do you like that? I know I'll be able to fix you right away with my wand."

"No, Luna don't change me. Nobody is supposed to know I'm here," Harry pleaded to Luna who blankly stared into space.

"Very well, now Harry I would like you to meet my father. He is in that table next to where Neville is." Luna pointed at the direction were her father was. He looked to be a in a heated argument with Viktor Krum, but Fleur went up to them and calmed Krum down. "I wonder what Father was telling Viktor." Harry turned back to her just to see her looking at the direction Ginny and Draco were dancing.

"I think she is intoxicated, don't you think?"

"I think so to Luna," Harry replied with a smile, "Luna I would like for you to not say a word about me being here."

"Sure Harry but you have to meet my father. He's been dying to meet you Harry."

"But I can't tell anyone I'm here." Luna thought about it and said, "It's okay I'll tell him not to say anything."

Without even let him reply, she grabbed him by the hand and led him through the dancing floor and to the table where a man with grey hair and odd dress robe was sitting at. A strange looking pendant was wrapped around his neck. It looked like a triangle encaging a straight line that ran vertically across a circle. His face was almost as loony as his daughter's if not worse.

"Hello Luna, who is your friend?" said the older man.

"Father don't tell anyone about this," Luna leaned to her father and whispered in his ear, "he is Harry Potter in disguised."

Her father was blown away, "Are you sure Luna?" he asked her to receive a happy nod.

The man stood up and offered a shaking hand to him.

"Hello Mr. Potter," he said in a low voice.

"Hello Mr. Lovegood so nice to meet you," said Harry accepting his hand. The older man just shivered at his touch. He offered him a seat

"Please call me Xenophilius. Why are you in a disguise?"

"It's a lesser risk to know that Harry Potter did not attend the wedding."

"Ah," was all Xenophilius, "that is a very wise move Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded then remembered about the argument that occurred between the older man and Krum, "Sir, why were you arguing with Viktor Krum?"

"Not even I know why he had an outburst. He was just shouting that my pendant was a mark of Grindelwald," Mr. Lovegood stated showing him the odd looking thing, "I kept repeating I knew no such things and that it was only symbol of Power and Fate."

"How did the symbol get those attributes?" asked Harry about the curious triangular shape.

"Have you ever heard about the…."

"Dudley?" They were interrupted from their conversation by a brunette haired girl with chocolate eyes.

"There you are I've been looking everywhere for you. Would you like to dance?" Hermione stood in a gorgeous white longdressslit that hugged her curves dearly. The dress has a fluffy strap on her right shoulder. The dress had gold outlines in the curves of her breast. Her legs were shown through the long slit on the dress but not long enough to show anything she didn't want anyone to see. Her hair was done similar to that she had it during the Yule Ball. She was wearing red lipstick that stood out. Her heels were gold and it looked to be diamond in crested.

Harry mouth was left open. Mr. Lovegood was musing at the reaction the young boy was having, "We will continue are conversation another time _Dudley." _Harry nodded and excused himself from the table and went with his best friend.

"What was that for Harry?" asked Hermione curious.

"Luna wanted meet her father." Hermione was shocked about what he said, "She saw through my disguise with her special glasses and wouldn't take no for an answer." Hermione just shook her head and smiled at him. They reached the dance floor. It was a slow dance. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and Harry put his on her waist. They swayed to the song. It was a moment oblivious to them. It just slowed down time for them. A moment were there was no danger, no Voldemort, no death eaters, no war. It was just them around their "best friend's" arms. Hermione leaned on his chest as his arms now were wrapped completely on her waist. Her arms were now wrapped around his neck. They kept on dancing through five songs before they finally separated to look at each other.

They were both blushing. Then they heard the cheers and teasing whistles from Fred and George,

"My my Fred what do we have here?"

"It appears the love birds are enjoying the music don't you agree George?"

"The music or each other?"

"It might be both Georgy,"

Harry and Hermione were now blushing wildly, they now were feet apart from each other.

"Leave them alone Fred and George," Tonks said to save the young teens from further embarrassment.

"Whatever you said Nymphadora," the twins said in union as they both laughed madly.

"Don't call me that," Tonks said threatening the twins as her hair turned red of anger.

The twins just laughed harder and left the two teens and the auror alone.

"Don't worry about them anymore guys," said Tonks with a smile as her hair turned purple.

"Thank you Tonks," said Harry.

"Your welcome Harry," she said with a wink to him then she turned her attention to Hermione," my Hermione you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Hermione replied timidly as she tried to hide her blush."

"Well I best be going. I need to find Remus," she said and with that she left.

The two teen stood there awkwardly before they were shocked to hear an explosion. Shouts and screams began to fill the air. They both looked at each other before they themselves began to panic as the crowds were rushing past them. "We need to find Draco, Harry," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the screaming crowd.

"Hermione he was with Ginny dancing," aided Harry. She just stood there absorbing the information. "Okay," she only said before she started looking again.

They looked through the crowd to look for a deformed form of Draco. The faces were just a blur to them. Harry felt his face start to revert back to his former self. This was a relief because he would feel lighter in his normal form. It would also mean Draco would be easier to find.

The worst started to happen. More explosions filled the air as they began to see hooded figures appearing and green flashes everywhere. Hermione began to panic and Harry noticed. A wicked laugh filled the air and they knew from who it came from _Bellatrix Lestrange ._

"Harry and Hermione," a voice shook them from the laugh. They looked at the direction of the voice and found a scared Draco running towards them. He was already back in his normal self. "They saw me! They saw me!" but before he shouted anymore, Hermione grabbed him and Harry by the hand and they were squeezed through a tube out into incoming traffic.

There you have it another chapter done in this story. Please review and thank you for keeping up with me. Until next time…..


	6. Muggle World

Harry Potter and The Act of Fate

Chapter 5: Muggle World

Honks of the car's horns were heard throughout the street. The teenagers barely stepped out the way from being run over thanks to the seeker reactions of Harry and Draco who pulled Hermione out of harm way. It took Hermione a while to snap out of shock. As they stood in the side walk, everybody was pushing and brushing by them really quickly. Some of them even yelled at the trio to get out of the way. Draco looked pissed of being crowded by muggles. Harry and Hermione sensed this and immediately started dragging Draco through the crowd.

"Hermione where are we?" asked Harry while he followed behind her quickly making sure none of them were split apart.

"We're in London. I think we arrived when it's most crowded." Replied Hermione while she led them through corners and corners of the city.

"What are we doing here?" asked Draco impatiently.

"Before we left, I thought of a plan in case something went wrong in our journey. I didn't think we had to use this emergency plan so quickly." Hermione finally got passed a few more crowds of muggle who were eyeing them weirdly thanks to the way they were dressed. "I made a reservation for us under a different name in a local hotel. Here, we have to change. I don't think it's a good idea to look like wizards right now."

They had a reach an alley where it was empty. Hermione had pulled out her bead bag and shoved her whole arm in it. She pulled out a couple of sets of clothes for the three of them.

"I packed everything we could use for the mission. That includes books, a tent, clothes, cooking pots, some portable beds, and some quills."

"Amazing Hermione," complimented Harry to the witch as he took the clothes Hermione had handed out to him. "How exactly are we going to change out here Hermione?"

"Just go behind the dumpster over there Harry," Hermione answered as she finally found the clothes she had gotten for Draco.

"Thanks," Draco replied, "C'mon Harry, give Hermione a little privacy." He chuckled as Harry blushed. He followed Draco and went to change behind the dumpster.

When they finished, Harry was wearing a light blue shirt with some blue jeans and black converse. Draco looked different in muggle clothing. He was wearing a green button shirt that he left open. Under the button shirt was a white t-shirt and some blue jeans as well. Wearing some of the same converse Harry has. Hermione had a pink a sweater which was fully zipped up with some light blue jeans that hug her curves and some pink converse.

"Draco you look different," Hermione said laughing lightly. "Be quiet," said Draco looking down annoyed but picked up his face just smiling, "they are comfortable clothes anyways."

"You're welcome," Hermione said and she turned to Harry, "Are we ready to leave?"

Harry looked at Draco, then to Hermione, and finally at himself, "yeah we're ready. Now lead the way 'mione." As he extended his arm mocking the ladies first rule.

"We'll need to use a cab. The hotel is far pretty far away from here. Draco when we go inside the cab, don't say anything because you might slip something about being a wizard. That goes for you too Harry." They both nodded and went back again in the sidewalk.

It was less crowded than before. Hermione went closer than the boys and started looking for something. When she founded she immediately raised her hand and started signaling to come where they were standing. A black car came in to view and Hermione went to talk to the driver. She pulled a piece of a paper and handed it to the driver. The odd man nodded at her as she said her thanks to him.

"Come on guys, He'll take us to the hotel." They both looked at each other and just followed her in the car.

The ride to the hotel was a quiet one. Neither of the three spoke to each other and just stared outside making sure no one suspicious was following them. When they came to a halt, a luxurious hotel came into view. It was very high and had all sorts of lights coming out of them.

Harry and Draco got out and stared at the place as Hermione paid the cab driver.

"Hermione are you sure you can afford this place?" asked Harry who just kept staring at the hotel.

"Not really but I think we'll be able to persuade with the the imperious curse." Hermione said regretting the actions she was about to do.

"Are you sure Hermione?" asked Draco not believing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

Hermione looked like she hated the idea but simply nodded. "Well then let's get this over with." Harry stated as the three of them went inside.

Since it was late, the lobby was empty with the exception of the clerk in the front desk. The lobby held giant sofas with a bit telly in front of them. They were brown leathers couches with a giant chandelier made of crystals. They were plants at every corner of the building. The carpet was long that led from the front door to the front desk. It was red with gold outlining similar to those on the Gryffindor Common room.

As they reached the desk, Hermione stepped in front of the boys.

"Excuse me ma'me?"

The clerk was in her late twenties with blonde hair that was put in a bun. Her uniform was navy blue with a mini skirt and she had brown stocking to cover her legs and to finish it of some matching High heels.

"Yes? How can I help you three?" the lady asked kindly.

"We have a reservation, under the name of Harmony Johnson."

The lady nodded and started looking through her book to look for the name. She smiled and looked at the three, "You reserved the suite in the highest floor."

Hermione smiled and nodded while the other boys looked amazed at how Hermione had planned through all of this. As the clerk was making her calculations, Hermione looked around her to make sure nobody was looking and pulled out her wand. The clerk without looking up started saying the total, "That will be…."

"_Imperio" _Hermione said softly and the woman in front of them looked up to them in a lost gaze.

"No charge it is on the house," the lady started writing something in a paper and then went to the side to get their keys.

Hermione turned around and looked at the boys who looked ready for them to look for the room.

"Here are your keys. The room number is on the label and you may use the elevator around this hall to get to the top floor."

"Thank you," said Hermione who turned around to lead the boys through the hall and reach the metal box as a Draco put it. Hermione pressed the top button and the doors closed.

"Guys?" started Draco, "The death eaters know I'm helping you now. What are we going to do about that?"

"We don't know Draco," said Hermione, "the best we can do is hope they saw somebody else. Who saw you anyways?"

Draco stood still looking at the floor, "My dad."

The three stood frozen. Harry broke the silence, "Well as long as your dad doesn't say anything you'll be fine."

"My dad is not like that. He is an unforgiving person to anyone, including my mum and me."

"Draco," said Hermione looking sad at her friend.

"If things doesn't go like he wants it to be, He'll do anything to get what he wants."

"He would even tell Voldemort about you?" Said Harry as the room stood silent at the mention of his name.

"Yes," replied Draco. They came to a halt and the elevator doors were open. The hall was empty as the three of them looked for the room. It took them five minutes to find the room and slipped the key in the hole and turned the door knob.

The room was breath taking. The windows were huge that gave them a clear view of the city. The lights were a sight to see. The room itself contained a huge telly that equaled the one in the lobby. The couch was leather. They had a bar too. Three separate rooms for each of them that were huge with a queen size bed.

"Wow," the three of them said out loud at the same time.

"I could really use a drink," said Draco as he went into the bar, "anybody wants to join me?" He looked at the other two.

"I will," said Harry with a smile that earned him a shocked look from Hermione, "Harry!"

"What? It's been a long night don't you think? You should join us," smiled Harry as he took the shot of Whiskey Draco had handed him, "besides it's my birthday, Let's celebrate!"

It's true, it was his birthday. She had forgotten her best friend's birthday and to get him a gift. She felt guilty. She had been having so much fun at the wedding that she forgot to get him something. She looked up to face him and only saw a smirk that rivaled Draco. Both of them had their shot glass in the air waiting for them to drink. "Oh alright just this night Harry."

"It's about time. You should relax Hermione," said Draco as he handed her own shot glass.

"It's going to be weird saying this but Happy Birthday Harry," Draco said as he raised his shot glass and all at the same time drank it down.

Draco let out a sigh of relief almost as if he was drinking water after days of being thirsty while Harry handled his with dignity but Hermione couldn't as she let out a disgusted groan.

"First shot was it?" Draco asked with a smirk. "Care for another one?"

Hermione groaned but simply nodded and Harry only smiled as the three refilled the shot glass. This time Harry led the salutations.

"To an unpredictable journey ahead of us," and with that the three of them gulped it down with a similar results as the one before.

They were all smiling. Draco went to check his room and immediately jumped on his bed with a belly flop. Hermione stayed behind with Harry who was looking at the city. She silently went to him and hugged him from behind. She had a difficult time doing this as it was her first time drinking two shots in a row and the alcohol was affecting her quickly. Giggling she said, "Happy Birthday Harry," and she wrapped her arms around his back.

Harry was laughing but simply leaned his back at her and accepting her hug, "Thank you Hermione." Now he turned around to hug her from the front. They both squeezed each other before Hermione spoke again, "I really don't have anything to give you Harry, but I'm hoping this would make up for it."

"It's okay Hermione you didn't hav-" Harry couldn't finish what he was saying because Hermione wrapped her arms around his necks and gave him a kiss on the lips. Harry was shocked but wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They both could taste the whiskey in their mouth, but they didn't mind. Suddenly something happened in Harry's mind. A mental picture of Ron appeared along with a guilty feeling. He pulled apart and but they both stayed in each other's arm. He looked at her eyes and saw the same feeling, guilt but alongside it appeared she was already affected by the alcohol.

Before anything was said between the two of them the window behind them burst sending pieces of glass everywhere. A shattered glass pierced through the back of Harry which caused him to cry in pain. Hermione screamed when the burst happened and immediately two hooded figures where in the room. Wands ready at them.

Harry and Hermione were in the floor in front of them. Harry's wand was sent behind the couch out of his reach and Hermione had her back pocket but she couldn't do anything to get it. They were both huddled on the floor. Harry's arm was snaked around Hermione's waist gripping her wand.

They saw the figures getting closer to them. Taunting and laughing at them. One of them picked up his wand and was ready to cast a curse at the two teens.

"Stupefy!" was shouted from behind them and the light of blue hit the death eater who had his wand ready at them. The other Death eater was shocked and stared at the person who did this to them. A fearless Draco was standing behind Harry and Hermione his wand pointed at the other figure. The hooded person had forgotten about the two in front of him that Harry took this opportunity to grab Hermione's wand from her pocket.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted at the figure from close range. The death eater went flying through the air and hit the wall. When this occurred something fell out of the robe the death eater had. He fell unconscious next to his partner as Draco went to take away the death eater's wand and casted a spell to have them bound to each other with their hands and legs tied together. Harry had fallen down in pain as the glass in his back was causing him to ache. Hermione went to his side.

"Harry you have a shard of glass stuck in your back at the count of three, I'm going to remove it okay?" Hermione explained to Harry as he only nodded.

"Okay ready? One…"

"Ahhhhh Hermione!" Harry yelled because she pulled out the glass without him being ready. He immediately began to bleed as Hermione went to get her bag and pulled out a phial of liquid.

"Harry I need you take off your shirt I need to see where it pierced your back." Blood was everywhere and the pain was killing Harry but he managed to take of his shirt. In his back, a gash that was 3 inches longs and an inch deep was bleeding. Hermione pulled out a dropper from the phial and poured a couple of drops on it. It burned as Harry howled in pain.

"It's okay Harry just a couple of more drops and it'll be healed. Just bite into a pillow from the sofa." Harry grabbed the nearest pillow and bit on it as Hermione dropped the last drops to heal his wounds.

The gash sealed and only a scar was left. "There Harry it's all done. Can I have my wand back we need to clean this up." Harry nodded and gave the wooden stick back to her. With a wave of her wand, the blood on the carpet disappeared and went back to its original color. The glass went back to being a window and magically sealed all together. Everything was back as almost nothing happened minutes before.

After it was done Hermione sat down on the sofa with her hands covering her face. She was remembering what had happened before with Harry. The kiss she gave him. How stupid could she be? She could have ruined their friendship. She was mentally scolding herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Harry's. He knew what was troubling her and only said, "It's Okay Hermione." He gave her the warm smile that made her forget about everything else. She only nodded and smiled. Harry dropped his hand from her shoulder and went to look for his wand behind the couch.

"Hey guys, you might want to look at this." Draco said as he had a something in his hand.

"What is it?" asked Hermione as she got up from the sofa and went to see what Draco had followed by Harry with his wand at hand.

"It's the daily prophet, but look what's inside it." Draco pointed at the article.

**A New Minister of Magic is appointed.**

**Muggleborns are being brought in for questioning at how they got their magic.**

**Search parties have been appointed to find them and to have them brought in.**

**Those who are found guilty, will be sent to Azkaban and their wand snapped.**

**For more info owl Dolores Umbridge.**

Along the article the picture of the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was posted. Her short figure was forever wrapped in her favorite color of pink. Yet something familiar was hanging by the neck of the witch. Something gold in the shape of locket which had a giant "S" engraved.

**Sorry for the delay I've been having a mental block and well I also have no internet so I really don't know where to get any ideas of for this but voila here is the chapter. One of the longest one so far:p Please review and review I would like to know how Im doing. Until next time…**


	7. A New Map

Harry Potter and the Act of Fate

Chapter 6: Planning

It's been three days since the attack, three days since their journey began, three days since the drunken kiss. Harry and Hermione have been awkwardly talking to each other. Draco noticed this and chose to not say a thing about it. Their small talk would eventually be about how they were going to get the locket from Umbridge. Anything else said was awkward. The two death eaters had been released by the trio after Hermione wiped their memories. They still had no idea how they found where they were.

The trio where in the living room talking about the plan that was going to take effect tomorrow in the morning. It was to be a stealthy snatch. They were going to sneak in underneath the cloak of invisibility. They only had one problem.

"Draco do you know where the bathrooms to get in the ministry is?" asked Hermione hoping to fill the loop in their plan.

"Yeah but the thing is only one person is allowed through the flush," Said Draco.

"Well what if we lock the door from the inside?" suggested Harry adding himself at the conversation avoided the look that Hermione sent him.

"It could work but it would only hold them off for a while. I mean it would have to be three flushes immediately," said Draco.

"Well that's solves that part. How exactly are we going to find Umbridge once we're inside?" asked Hermione to Draco not daring to look at Harry.

"Well she could be in her office or in one of the courtroom," stated Draco hopelessly.

"So she could be anywhere in the Ministry," said Harry staring blankly at the floor.

"Yes," said Hermione her first acknowledgement to Harry in three days. "We could split up but our faces our posted anywhere as undesirables." Frustration was getting to them. They were one day away from attempting to steal the Locket inside the ministry but had no clue to locate the short toad-faced lady. A moment of silence passed and all of the three of them where trying to find a way to locate her immediately after entering the Ministry.

"Hermione," Harry asked her taking all of them out their thinking zone. She looked up to him with demanding eyes, "Have you ever wondered how the Marauder's Map worked?"

"Yes I have. It's similar to a muggle map maker. You simply design the hallways of Hogwarts to exact measurements and then you say an enchantment to show everybody's name in their locations. Why do you ask?" Hermione was looking at Harry weirdly while Draco had no clue at what they were talking about.

"What if we do one for the Ministry?" added Harry.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is a Marauder's Map?" asked a bewildered Draco.

Harry took this time to explain to his friend what it was. "It's a magical map of Hogwarts. It was mad by my Dad and his friends. They were able to put almost everything in it with the exception of the Room of Requirement and the Chamber of Secrets. Here let me show you. Hermione?"

Hermione was miles ahead of him as she had the blank folded paper out. Harry pulled his wand out and simply stated, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He gently tapped the paper with his wand and immediately ink began to appear.

"**Messrs.****Moony,****Wormtail****,****Padfoot****and****Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the Marauder's Map"**

The very detailed map began showing the hallways of Hogwarts with every single professor in it. Draco was blown away as he began to read the names of everyone in it. He flipped the map in all direction looking at all pathways of the school.

"Wow. I didn't know Hogwarts had many secret passages, but they looked like their faded. What could that mean?" asked an amazed Draco.

"It means that Snape along with the Carrows have blocked the entrances," said Harry. Draco handed over the piece of parchment to Harry who coolly stated, "Mischief Managed" and it began to fade away.

"Draco you have been mostly everywhere in the Ministry right?" asked Harry as he looked at the blond teen and the eyes of Hermione on them. Draco nodded at him. "Do you think you can recount every hallway and floor?" Hermione's face lit up and she knew where Harry was going with this and grabbed some papers.

"I can try," was the response of Draco.

"Okay I want you to take out your wand and imagine every hall and floor you've been in and use your wand to magically draw it." Draco nodded again and closed his eyes to recall every detail he knew about the Ministry. He pressed the tip of his wand against the blank paper and slowly the ink began to conjure from Draco's wand. First the levels were the ones to come out, then came the Departments. Soon after came the elevators. Finally the one that took the longest, every hallway began to appear. Draco's eyes opened up and turned to inspect the map.

"That's what I remember about the Ministry. It is very close to it." Said proudly Draco.

"Brilliant just brilliant," said Hermione.

"Hermione do you know the enchantment the marauder's used?" asked Harry forgetting the awkwardness they had to each other.

"Yes I do," said Hermione as she took out her wand and calmly said, "_loco revelatum." _Soon one by one names began to pop in every hallway. The first floor looked packed as they could hardly tell who was there. The next floors where less crowded until they finally reached Level 1, where Dolores' office is known to be. Sure enough they found the footsteps of the head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission.

"Great job you guys, both of you," smiled Harry as he beamed at both of them. He first looked at Draco who only smirked at his work, but as he turned to Hermione she only nodded and she stood up and went to her room. With a small click on her door, locking it.

Harry and Draco only looked at each other and then at the door. Harry sighed and buried his hands in his heads. Draco showed some compassion and padded his back a few time before he himself went to get some sleep.

(3:25 A.M. living room)

Harry was sitting in front of the giant window that showed London. He just kept staring out there remembering the kiss they shared three days ago. Each time he replayed the moment, Ron came into his head. Harry's face just seems to get guilty each time it happened. He just couldn't believe what happened. He didn't even knew why it happened. Never the less they were now talking to each other briefly. The night had been quiet. No death eaters have shown up since the first night. The full moon outside made him remember of Remus who is out there somewhere in his Werewolf form, howling his pains away. How Harry wishes he could do that right now.

In his hand once again he had the deluminator Dumbledore gave Ron. This time he didn't do anything with it but just looked at it. He wondered what Ron would be doing with it or what he would be saying about the item. His eyes forever scanned the curious object. He sighed he place the deluminator in a nearby table and got up and went to the bar and prepared a glass of whiskey with ice. Once the drink was ready, he sat down again looking at the sky. The stars lit the night brightly. They hugged the moon with tightness and the clouds seem to add to the peacefulness the atmosphere was feeling, almost as if there was no war going on.

He took a sip of the whiskey and let the alcohol settle throughout his body. He scanned the skies for answers now about his situation with Hermione. He knew their _friendship_ was in a struggle now. They couldn't even go three words in a conversation without feeling the awkwardness in the air around them. He took another sip allowing the liquid to flow down his throat.

"You know it was because of alcohol that we're in what we are right now," a voice behind him startled but calmed down was he knew who it was.

"Want to take a seat next to me 'Mione?" asked Harry patting down next to him. Hermione only nodded and sat down next to him. As soon as she did she rested her head on his shoulder. _Merlin it feels good to have her near me again, _thought Harry.

"What are you doing up late 'Mione?" asked Harry to his best friend who was also staring out in the night.

"I couldn't sleep I've been having the same dream for the past three days," she replied tiredly.

"Me too," said Harry remembering the Nightmares he has gotten because of what happened three days ago. It wasn't about the kiss. It was about Hermione being captured and was the one in pain this time not him, but knowing she was getting tortured was killing him in his dreams.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Harry as Hermione remained silent through his answers.

"Not really. I just want to stay here and enjoy the view." A comfortable silence grew between them, something that hasn't happened since the kiss. Neither of them spoke since it made them happy they were once again close.

"Hermione, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm not going to let you get harmed by anyone." Harry's eyes fell upon her own. She was smiling gently, "Neither am I Harry. We're in this together you and I, along with Draco. We're going to get through with this for Ron and everybody else who has suffered because of _him," _Hermione said reassuring her friend.

"Thank you 'Mione and you are right we're going to get through this," He smiled at her and only let her lean in more on his shoulders and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Soon they we're both falling asleep. This was confirmed by a yawn from Hermione as her eyes closed. Her soft breathing was calming Harry down and soon he was beginning to fall asleep.

Before either of them fell to the floor, Harry picked up Hermione bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to slowly carry her to her room. He looked down on her in his arms. A peaceful image as her tamed bushy hair hid her eyes but he knew they were close. A smile on her lips was all he could see. He took her inside her room and laid her in the bed softly making sure her head didn't bounce. He covered her underneath her blanket, and placed a kiss on her temple and turned to the door, "Harry don't leave. Stay with me," said a sleepy Hermione.

Harry turned around a bit surprise but smiled and nodded, "Okay 'Mione I'll stay." He removed his shoes and laid next to her in the bed. Underneath the blanket Hermione's hand found his and gently pulled him towards her. He allowed himself to get nearer. Her hand took him closer to her as he was now wrapping his arm around her, their hands still holding on to each other. A smile crept on each other's face. Soon they were asleep. A sleep they both deserved free from any nightmares. Free from Voldemort. Free from Death Eaters. Free from Ron. Dreams that were only filled with each other being happy.

Back in the living room an object in the table slowly began to shine brightly. It soon began to disappear from the table. The deluminator that Harry left at the table wasn't there anymore.

**Another chapter done guys. Thank you for keeping up with the story hopefully I get more reviews of how you think I'm doing until next time… **


	8. The Locket

Harry Potter and the Act of Fate

Chapter 7: The Locket

Harry's eyes blinked open as soon as light hit the room. Hermione had turned on the lights from the room and was waiting for Harry to wake up. As Harry groaned in the room, Hermione left to do the same with Draco. A few minutes later he heard some complaining whines coming from the room next to this one. With this, Harry sat up on the bed looking for his glasses on the drawer near the bed. As soon as his vision cleared up, he realized something. He has never felt so at ease than before today. He stretched happily at his bed before he got up. He saw Hermione entering the bathroom and Draco getting something from the refrigerator.

He went to his own room to put on some clothes for today. He heard Hermione exit the bathroom and he went in after her. He brushed his teeth gently and splashed his face with a bit of cold water to wake him up. That seemed to do the trick as he blinked his eyes rapidly. Now he was ready to face the nearly impossible task.

He went into the living room in search of the deluminator he left on the table but it was not there. He looked underneath the table in case it had fallen. He asked both Hermione and Draco if they had seen it and both of them shook their head. He was now looking through the whole room unable to find it. He looked at the spot he was before he went to bed with Hermione. The whiskey glass was still there, so the deluminator should also be in the room. He searched for it in the pants he had last night, through the sheets in Hermione's Room and through her bag but found nothing.

"Harry, just forget about it. We have more important things to do today," said Hermione as she found him looking through her stuff.

"I just don't know how the deluminator could just disappear like nothing," asked Harry.

"It probably didn't disappear, it's probably in Hermione's bag," walked in Draco to the room, sitting down in the bed.

"Sooner or later it will appear Harry. Right now we need to focus on the mission. We can look for it afterwards okay?" said Hermione trying to convince her _best friend_.

Harry looked at Hermione and knew something was different about her. It seems as if she was shining today. As if she had no worries in her mind even though they were about to do something insane. Her face portrayed a tremendous amount of confidence.

"Okay Hermione, but as soon as we get back we look for it," said reluctantly Harry.

They were all ready to leave the hotel. Before they took off, Harry swept the place once more but with the same results again. After Hermione nudged him to the living room, Draco was already waiting for them. They both looked each other giving themselves approving looks before they grabbed each other's hand and the airtight tube was felt.

They landed in an alley that was disgusting. Trash bins were flipped over. Trash bags were ripped open from rats that were harvesting on whatever they could find. There were mud puddles from ripples the air conditioners hanging from top floors were producing. The stench of animals could be smelt so vividly.

Hermione immediately covered her nose and mouth saving herself from the awful stench. Harry was taking it fully and was gasping for air. Draco just did the proper to thing for them and covered them all in the cloak. They all had to huddle close together to prevent their feet from showing. Hermione was in front, followed by Harry, then Draco.

"C'mon we have to avoid rush hour. It'll be to full too pull our plan off. C'mon hurry," said Draco who started pushing from behind.

As soon as they made their turn from the alley, a line could be seen going underground through some stairs. They got closer slowly that was nerve cracking for Harry. Hermione stood silent the whole time almost as if she would get caught breathing. Draco looked at the men as they passed them and recognized most of them. They were a line of twenty men waiting for a stall to open. When they reached the front person, Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the man's head.

"_Imperio," _

The man's face altered into a blank and goofy look. Now they waited for a stall to open. The seconds seemed like hours as the trio kept looking to their backs, worried of being caught. They heard a flush from the final stall and slowly they guided the influenced man to the stall. They made him open the door and walked in behind it locking it. They took off the cloak.

"Okay now Hermione you go first. Immediately when you get over there, you open the cloak and cover the entrance. This would let us enter the Ministry without being detected," said Harry handing over his cloak to Hermione.

"Now Hermione step inside the toilet, don't worry it won't wet you or anything is just a charm," Draco claimed immediately when her face changed, "when you get inside the toilet you flush it and you'll be on your way with us behind you."

Hermione nodded and she stepped inside the toilet and just as Draco stated nothing happened to her feet. She held her breath and flushed it. Her body swooshed down a pipe and she appeared in one of the chimneys from the ministry. Following the instruction, she covered the entrance with the cloak and waited for the boys. First came Harry then Draco, both of them as they were before. They assumed their position and put the cloak over them just in time to move from the incoming wizard.

"That was close," said Hermione as she began to look through her bead bag. She pulled her arm along with the new map they made last night. "Alright let's hope she's not in the first floor. If she is, she'll be impossible to find."

They headed to a corner of the mystical underground palace. Wizards and witches we're all over the place. They we're all dressed in fancy robes and coats. The crowded first floor was a disaster. Above the wizards, letters and packages we're magically floated to their destination. The arches of the underground palace stretched as far as the eye could see. Hanging from the arches were banners of the undesirables. Mostly all of them we're from the Order. Some Harry didn't recognize, but what concerned him the most we're the top three spots: in third was Draco, in second came Hermione and he himself claimed the glory of being the most undesirable.

They finally found a corner that wasn't crowded. They looked at the map and started looking for the foot prints of Umbridge. She wasn't at her office, they groaned at this. They started looking through the whole map looking for her. When Hermione's eyes found her, she was in the third floor in a court room. The trio looked at each other.

"We need to take an elevator," said Draco who knew the place better than them.

"Which one?" asked Hermione.

"The one across the floor. These are the ones who take us to the court rooms." Said Draco as he faced the direction where the elevators are. In between the trio stood a minimum of 100 people.

"How are we going to get across without being discovered?" asked Hermione.

"We walk slowly and cautiously around them," Said Harry.

"Are you mad?" questioned Hermione, "What if someone steps on the cloak or bumps into us?"

Harry looked at the two and sighed, "Well, we'll have to be quick about it."

This time Harry took the lead as he switched places with Hermione underneath the cloak. Harry looked behind him and nodded at his friends. He turned back to face the sea of people in front of him and started walking quickly yet cautiously.

People where passing by them fast, some of them missing the trio by mere centimeters. The crowds were just going on their daily routine. Harry watched as more people began to appear in front of him the more they walked. Right now they were one-third of the away. His feet were slowly moving forward making sure he didn't step on anyone and to make sure the cloak didn't reveal their feet. The part of him that was desperate wanted him to just push through everybody, but he knew he'll give them away. Hermione whimpered in back of him holding on for dear life. Draco was also getting impatient behind the other two.

Soon they reached the elevator without having to bump in to anyone. The only problem was that the elevator was also occupied by the minister himself. Thickness was looking forward next to them. The three of them stared at him holding their breath as the elevator took them to the court rooms. Thickness kept a straight face as they passed through a floor where muggles were being watched by dementors. The floor itself was dark with the exception of lamps at the walls of the floor. The temperature was freezing and torture for the muggle. Hermione turned her head at the sight of people being punished with the cruciatus curse. The cries and screams rang through the ear drums of the trio, yet the minister's face did not falter.

They passed a couple of floors before they stopped. The gates opened and Thickness left the elevator with the trio behind him. They saw him enter a door at the end of the Hall. Hermione had pulled out the map to check where Umbridge was and sure enough it was the same room Thickness went in. They reached the same door. It was black with a golden handle bar. Harry saw around him and made sure nobody was around. Luckily the hallway was empty. He took the cloak off.

"Get the broomsticks Hermione," said Harry but Hermione's arm was already looking through her bag, searching for the broomsticks.

Draco was keeping guard making sure nobody entered the hallway. Hermione felt the wooden broom and pulled out Harry's firebolt followed by Draco's own firebolt. She put the cloak inside her bag to make sure it doesn't get lost.

"Here, Hermione got behind of me," said Harry as he had already mounted his broom. Hermione did as she was told and grabbed on to him.

Draco stood across the door leaning against the wall with his wand at hand, "Ready?"

"Yes, Draco we're ready. At the count of three you blast the door open," replied Hermione.

He nodded and saw Harry giving him a nod. Hermione closed her eyes bracing herself for the bang.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

"_Reducto!" _yelled Draco as the blast of energy broke the door down reducing to splinters and ash. From the other room chaos began to happen. Yells and shouts were heard from the elder wizards. Hermione immediately yelled, "Lumos maxima," blinding the wizards. The yells and groans of being briefly blinded began. Harry flew in while Hermione was grabbing him securely from behind. The Gryffindor Seeker was relying on his skills to spot the golden object. He did circles around the room looking for the locket. He spotted it seconds after his second turn and went for it.

He got close to the Umbrigde who was rubbing her eyes yelling in pain as she fell on the floor. Harry grasped the locket securely and with one hard tug broke the chain. Dolores yelped at the sudden pinch on her neck but was later shut her mouth as Hermione gave the lady one good hard slap that she thought Umbridge deserved.

"Blimey Hermione what was that for?" asked Harry as he was zooming out of the courtroom meeting up with Draco.

"What? I still haven't forgotten what she did to you two years ago Harry. She should be in Azkaban for what she has done."

"What did she do?" asked Draco who was hearing the conversation.

"She slapped the toad lady," laughed Harry as they began to head for the elevator at a tremendous speed.

When they were ten yards in front of the elevator, Hermione shouted, "Reducto," as the gates blew open and elevator falling down all the way to the first floor.

The trio on brooms we're now going down the elevator shaft. It was dark and the only lights we're from the floors provide between each opening. They passed the freezing floor where dementors were and they all shivered. They we're still going the shaft and they felt the coldness in the air. Draco turned around and saw three dementors following them.

"Guys, dementors are following us," shouted Draco as he leaned on his broom to make it fly faster.

Harry turned around and saw them, "Hermione do the patronus charm."

She nodded and the turned around and took aim at their followers, "_Expetco Patronum!"_ The shape of an otter in light form blasted from her wand and went straight forward to the dementors. Harry checked behind them and saw the otter sending them flying off.

"Perfect 'Mione" shouted Malfoy as they now entered the first floor immediately being received with shouts and spells. They we're aiming to go the chimneys to return from where they were. The spells we're being sent from every direction as the two seekers dodge them thanks to being used to bludgers attacks. Now the death eaters we're following through the air in black cloud forms.

They we're five death eaters following them and the one leading the cloaked figures were Thickness. He was trailing Draco by yards and only seemed be gaining on them. Harry, Hermione and Draco were casting spells to fend them of as well. They succeeded with four of them but they couldn't hit Thickness. The Minister reached Draco tackling him from his broom but at the same time colliding with Harry and Hermione knocking them all to the floor. The four of them were the only ones in the section of the ministry but they knew it wouldn't last for long. The brooms we're lost in the collision as they flew out of sight.

The trio began to regain to the senses and got up groaning in pain. Draco was bleeding from one of his temples and the blood poured to the floor. Harry had a dislocated finger that he immediately popped back in place with a cry. Hermione was the only one who seemed to be fine. Thickness himself started getting up.

"C'mon we have to reach the fireplace," said Hermione grabbing on to Harry and Draco as she dragged them.

Thickness was already chasing them. They took off in a sprint first Hermione then Harry then Draco. Thickness must have been an athletic person as he began to close the gap between them. The trio turned on a corner and there stood the row of fireplaces. They we're being closed off one by one. The minister was arms reached of Draco as Hermione dove inside of the fireplace. Harry grabbed on to her foot as she apparated out of the place. Harry himself was grabbed in the ankle by Draco. Thickness reached Draco and he grabbed his leg and the four took off in spins and circles of green fire. Hermione was taking them back to the Hotel but then she saw that the minister was with them. As soon as they reach the Hotel, she apparated them to another place.

"Kick him off Draco!" shouted Hermione who saw Thickness was clawing at Draco but with a good kick of the Slytherin, the minister released his grip on him. They landed in a clearing of a forest. White trees were around them. Each one of the tree was leafless. The grass was yellow and the sky was grey.

"Is everybody okay," asked Hermione as she stood up from the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine," mumbled a dazed Harry feet away from Hermione. "How about you Draco?"

"Yeah I'm okay too," assured Draco as the three of them recollected themselves. "Do you have the locket?"

Harry smiled at this as he picked up his hand and opened his fist. The Slytherin locket was in his palm, "Yeah here is the locket." He dangled the horcrux from its broken chain and showed it to his friends. _The Real Locket, _thought Harry.

**Well there you have it guy another chapter done. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you guys think of it so far I would really appreciate it. I already have an idea for a sequel but that is far away from now. Until next time guys….**


	9. Hiding

Harry Potter and the Act of Fate

Chapter 8: Hiding

Harry was sitting down inside the tent Hermione had brought with her inside her bag. The inside was enchanted for them to live a little bit cozy for when they traveled. The perimeter of the tent was charmed with enchantments so death eaters can't see or hear the trio inside. Draco was doing some surveillance while Hermione was buried in a book trying to get some ideas of how to destroy the locket that was laid in front of him on top of a table.

It's been a month since they've been hiding. A month since they got the locket from the ministry. At the immediate moment they had gathered themselves, Harry had placed the locket on the floor and yelled every spell he knew. None of them work. The golden locket was spotless shining in the few sunrays the clouds let through. The leaves had begun to fall one by one which only meant something. Fall was upon them. Hogwarts was about to start any day now with a new Headmaster and his deputies. Harry's anger rose at the thought of the traitor who killed the man he trusted the most, his mentor.

"Harry?" a voice took him out of his bubble, "you're doing it again." Hermione had stood up and got close to him. It wasn't the first time he lost his temper in this past month. Harry had wrecked the lamp that illuminated the tent. Each time Hermione had to fix it to make it new.

"Sorry," was all that Harry said to Hermione. She sat down next to him and grabbed his farm to persuade him to talk.

"Harry all this anger can't be good for you or anyone around you," Hermione said with a weak laugh this caused Harry's lips to curve a little. "If you need someone to talk to I'm always here you know that right?" Harry's eyes moved to move Hermione's. He stared through them like he has done in the past but this time he felt they we're warmer towards him. He turned his face to the ground again to hide his blush. Hermione did the same as she felt her face go warm.

Harry picked up his face and nodded approvingly, "Thanks 'Mione I know I can count on you every time." They're eyes met again and felt the same warmth but neither turned away. "It's just that every time I think about Dumbledore, all I can see is him falling to the floor and it's all because I let him. If only I was there to help him, he would still be alive and maybe helping us with the horcrux hunt. He would've made it all easier." Harry didn't notice his eyes began to water as he finally let go of the weight that was on his back.

"Harry it's not your fault. It's no one's fault but Snape's . He was the one who ….. killed Dumbledore not you. You can't have that burden with you," Hermione said grabbing his hand, wrapping her fingers through his.

"It's just not easy Hermione. Everyone that is dying, it's because of me. You don't know what is like to have that feeling. It's unrivaled."

"Harry you're right," Hermione said now as she grabbed his other hand and did the same thing she had done with the other. "I don't know what that feeling is and neither should you. All these people that have died, isn't because of you. It was for a better world. A safer world where everybody could live in peace. They're helping you accomplish what needs to be done." Tears began to flow down the face of Hermione. Her nose became pinkish and her cheeks rose. Harry boldly picked up his hand to wipe the tears of her face and caress her cheek.

"Don't cry 'Mione, pretty girls like you shouldn't cry," Harry said without believing what just came out of his mouth. Hermione blushed at this as she felt her hand being squeezed tightly. They're eyes met once again. Emerald melted with brown as they both began lean in to each other. Time slowed down as if they were the only ones in their world. Their face inches away. Hermione could feel her heart accelerate as she closed her eyes. Harry knew he was pushing boundaries as he closed his own eyes to mimic Hermione. Then they felt each other's lip. It was a nice and gentle kiss. One that made them feel like nothing was going to tear them apart. They found their peacefulness with each other. They pulled back slowly, each opening their eyes. Love was in them as they could see themselves in each other's eyes.

Harry smiled and picked up his hand to caress her face softly, "Thank you for the support 'Mione." Hermione blushed hard but she felt comeback as she saw something she hasn't seen in years. The same emerald spark she saw when they first met. Her smile was beautiful as she only nodded.

"I need to tell Draco his shift is over," said Harry as he began to get up. Then he felt it. His scar burned. Nothing but intense pain brew in his mind. He stumbled to floor unable to keep himself balanced because of the pain. A screaming Hermione knelt down next to him but she was oblivious to him. He felt himself slowly move away from her and the world. He was losing grip on reality as he began to see something else but the tent's floor. Then, he didn't even see a tent. All he saw was ground moving fast.

_The gaze that was looking at the floor picked up. He was running, no flying through trees and branches. Harry knew whose gaze he was seeing. Voldemort, the dark lord pace quickened, as he began to look around trying to get familiar with the scenery. _

"_One, two, three," Voldemort said as the skeleton fingers began to count the trees. Harry saw the pattern in the trees and it looked familiar. It was the same one as the forest they're in. The gaze shifted left and Voldemort started to move in that direction. He kept moving more for a half a mile and a clearing came into view. The trees began to disappear and more sunlight began to break through the thick forest. Voldemort came to a halt at the end of a cliff. Harry was in front of a waterfall. It was a long drop as he examined his surroundings. Voldemort suddenly began to soar through the air as he aimed where the waterfall was. Harry braced himself for the impact but none came. He opened his eyes and his view came to a cave. In front of them was a shrine. _

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes blinked as his vision became clear again. He was on the floor with Hermione and Draco next to him.

"You alright?" asked Draco as he helped Harry to a sitting position. Harry nodded.

"What happened Harry?" asked Hermione with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know exactly what happened but I think I had a vision of him, Voldemort. He is or was in this forest but he's hiding something beneath a waterfall. He seemed to be protective of it."

"A waterfall? There's one not far from here Harry," Said Hermione.

"We have to check it out. If he was hiding it from everyone else, it must be something that might destroy him." said Draco. Harry nodded and immediately began to pack. Hermione and Draco saw this and they both began to get ready for departure. In less than ten minutes, they we're already outside putting down the charms around the tent.

"Hermione, can you lead the way to the waterfall where Voldemort was?" asked Harry hoping she knew her way.

"Of course it's a mile away from here so we don't have to walk that much." Said Hermione as she began to walk forwards to their new destination and their new breakthrough in this hunt.

Their moment of triumph wouldn't last long as a shadow moved from behind a tree. Fenrir Greyback emerged followed by his minions. "Going somewhere are we now?" He taunted them as he leaned against a tree looking at his nails.

The trio's faces were filled with terror as Hermione immediately began to make a sprint to the direction of the waterfall. The two boys soon made a run for it.

Fenrir just shook his head in unapporval, "Well what are you waiting for? Snatch them!" he told his followers as they began to run after the trio.

Hermione only had one thought to reach the water fall before they were captured. Harry and Draco were tailing Hermione by two meters but kept up with her pace. The snatchers we're gaining speed as they began to jump through branches on trees.

They were more familiar working like this unlike the three teens who were having trouble jumping gaps and fallen trunks on the ground.

Harry took out his wand as he saw one of the snatchers getting close to the group "Stupefy!" as the minion flew backwards, but as one flew back others emerged in numbers. Harry cursed at himself.

Draco was running as fast as he could. He wasn't going to let what happened at the ministry happen again. He wasn't going to get captured. He too grabbed his wand and shouted out spell at two of the snatchers.

Fenrir was just smirking through the debris the teens were making but that did not slowing him down. He kept his pace at the same even though his snatchers were being stunned.

Hermione's legs and stomach were aching in pain but that didn't stop her. She kept on running as fast as she could getting familiar with the trees. She was looking for the clearing hoping it came soon.

The snatchers themselves began to get ruthless. They were doing all sorts of movement to dodge the spells the two boys were sending in their direction. It didn't matter though there numbers were high on their sides. If one snatcher fell, three came behind the fallen one. They just wanted to get their rewards the dark lord promised them.

Harry was following Hermione trying to keep up with her and fending off the snatchers. Then he saw something. _The same trees in the vision, _Harry thought. Then as in queue, Hermione changed direction. The ground beneath them was the same the Voldemort used in the vision. _We must be getting close,_ hoped Harry.

Fenrir had enough of playing games as he picked up his speed. He was getting close to Draco since he was getting tired. Fenrir smirked _Got him!, _he thought as he jumped to catch the blonde teen. Harry saw this and in mid-air he caught the leader with his spell.

"Stupefy!"

Fenrir flew into a tree knocking him out unconscious but that didn't stop the snatchers from following the teens.

Hermione then saw a clearing as the trees began to get less dense. She almost cried in relief but they we're still being followed.

"Guy's" she yelled as she looked behind to see the two boys following her.

"Yeah" they both yelled as they gasped for air.

"Do you know how to swim?" she asked a little nervous not sure herself of what she was thinking.

"Why would you ask the question right now Hermione?" asked Draco breathless as light began to fill the air.

The cliff was approaching them fast and they both saw Hermione not slowing down. Just as they reached the edge she yelled "Because of this!"

Hermione had jumped off the cliff.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry as he saw Draco stopped at the edge of the cliff to watch his best friend land on water making a big splash.

Draco saw Hermione jump of the cliff and he stopped. He didn't know why but his legs froze, suddenly he felt Harry tackle him and they we're falling at a fast speed. Everything slow downed as their stomachs were on their throats from the fall. They knew it wouldn't last long but it was still long enough for them to see the snatchers stopping at the edge of the cliff. Before they knew it, they felt like they had crashed against a wall but then being absorbed by it. The lack of oxygen brought them back to the realization as they both began to swim to the surface. They gasped for air as oxygen began to fill their lungs again. The both boys looked around and saw Hermione at the shore near the water fall hugging herself. Draco swam towards the edge but Harry just turned around to see the giant cascade behind him.

**Another chapter done. Sorry I took long I didn't what I should put in this chapter but it just occurred to me :D well review guys and I hope you like it. Until next time…**


	10. The Sword of Gryffindor

Harry Potter and The Act of Fate

Chapter 9: The Sword of Gryffindor

Harry, Hermione, and Draco were drying off at the shore that was near the Waterfall. It was a 200 foot drop from the edge of the cliff and neither of them believed they jumped. Hermione was in a state of shock but was pretending to be cold, hugging her body. Draco was drying his clothes with his wand and Harry was looking at the waterfall trying to see the cave inside.

"Hermione are you mad? You could have been killed in the jump!" exclaimed Draco who had finally dried his clothes.

Hermione didn't look at him when she spoke, "If we didn't jump, we would have been captured and it wouldn't yield the same results in the end. We had to take the chance."

Draco looked at her, than at Harry who was sitting on top of a boulder staring at the cascade. He just nodded and took a sit in between the two friends.

Harry snapped out of his trance and went to sit down next to Hermione who was still in shock, "You okay?"

"Just a little. Kind of hard to believe I jumped huh?" smiled weakly Hermione. Harry brought her in a single arm hug and smiled at her, "Well you did it to save us 'Mione."

"You sure do have the Gryffindor bravery in you," said Draco who was smiling at his friends next to him.

"I do, don't I?" Hermione said cheerfully looking at her blond friend.

"Yeah, you sure do," agreed Harry who stood up extending his hand to Hermione, offering to pick her up. She gladly accepted his hand and stood up with the help of him.

Harry finally put a serious face after a brief moment to relax, "We have to go behind the waterfall, that's where something is hidden, something very important."

"Well there's only one way to find out what it is," said Draco as he began to lead the way behind the Waterfall.

Harry and Hermione followed the Slytherin, climbing some rocks in the process. Harry had no trouble getting moving through the rocks, but Hermione legs didn't trust the loose rocks she was moving on. Harry just laughed a little which earned him a death glare from Hermione.

The mist that the cascade was producing was making it difficult to see for Harry because of his glasses that he took them off and almost slipped if it wasn't for Hermione who grabbed his hand. It was his turn to be embarrassed from the laughter of Draco and his best friend.

"C'mon Harry we don't want you to slip and fall now do we?" teased Hermione as she laughed and went ahead of Harry was now behind the other two.

Harry just smiled and continued climbing the rocks as he saw Draco disappearing behind the waterfall. Hermione followed Draco into the hidden cave as Harry finally reached the destination too.

The cave was dark with the exception from the light that was passing through the waterfall behind him. It wasn't enough to light the whole cave but enough to see what was in the middle. A shrine with white fountain carved out of stone. Crystals were surrounding the fountain's base and there were engravings on the ground in the shape of a circle. Symbols of triangles, circles, and loops, Hermione recognized it as alchemy.

To Hermione and Draco it was a sight to see as it was beautifully designed to shine when lights hit the crystals. To Harry it was something so familiar. His face contorted into fear as images of him and Dumbledore on the island came flowing back. The inferni, his headmaster begging for him to stop, unable to give him water. It was a torturous event for Harry.

The three stepped forward towards the fountain. The three gasped at what laid inside the clear liquid. The handle bar of the sword of Gryffindor was wedged in the fountain. Immediately Hermione went to grab it only to have her hand go through the sword. Draco was bewildered at what just happened and Hermione couldn't believe that her hand just went through as if nothing was there.

All this time Harry remained silent, remembering that fateful night where he last saw his mentor alive. His eyes were beginning to water as he just saw the clear liquid in front of him.

"Harry?" said Hermione but Harry did not hear her. Everything was oblivious to him. It was as if he was again in the island trying to get the locket by poisoning Dumbledore, making him weaker.

"Harry?" she asked again but was received by nothing from Harry.

The image of the Death Eaters surrounding the weak headmaster on top of the astronomy tower appeared before Harry again in his mind. The killing curse sent by Severus Snape. The laughter of Bellatrix filling the air as she launched the death mark on the sky. The sickly thud that was heard across the school of Albus Dumbledore when he fell to the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione touched Harry on his shoulder that brought him out of the torturous images.

"Hermione, do you trust me?" asked Harry weakly as he stared into those Chocolate eyes he has begun to love.

"Of course I do Harry, why do you ask?" said Hermione but she didn't receive an answer.

"Draco," Harry said turning to the Slytherin, "I need you to trust me on this one."

Draco nodded and said, "What's going on Harry?"

Hermione was wondering why she was asked that question by her best friend. It was hard to believe that he would ask that since they have been through a lot in the past. She was then relieved of her curiousness when Harry spoke to her again.

"Give me your wand Hermione," Harry dictated as he extended his arm and opened his hand for her wand. Hermione stood there wondering but nevertheless gave her wand to him. He put it on his back pocket and spoke again to her, "Could you please sit down Hermione." She complied and sat down still unable to figure out what he was up to.

When she did she suddenly felt ropes bound her feet and hands together. Hermione struggling to get them off until Harry told her not to, "I'll take them off after we get the sword Hermione, and I know how. If I tell you how, you won't like it, but it's the only way to get it." Hermione's eyes went wide as she was bound by Harry.

"Now Draco, I'm going to need your help. This liquid is poison. It won't kill me as long as I drink all of it from the fountain. It'll make me weak and it will be torture, but no matter how much I beg you to stop, you continue to give me the poison. It is the only way to get the sword."

Draco was speechless and hesitant about it but he saw the determination in Harry's eyes and simply nodded. Harry turned to Hermione and said, "It's the same thing that happened between Dumbledore and I, Hermione, and I can't let you stop Draco from giving me the poison. I'm sorry but you have to trust me 'Mione."

Hermione was in tears as she finally knew what Harry was about to do. She saw the look in his face and knew it was something he wanted to do. He still felt guilty about what happened to Dumbledore and he wanted to take it out on himself with the poison. He wanted to feel the same thing Dumbledore felt right before he died.

"No Harry don't do it. There has to be another way!" cried the bound Hermione.

Harry didn't loser to her and only said, "I'm sorry" before he turned to Draco.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry at a nervous Draco but he nodded.

Harry picked up a small clam shaped cup that was next to the fountain and filled it up with clear liquid.

"Once I start, you have to make me finish it Draco. If I can't do it physically, you have to force it down my mouth. If I don't finish the liquid, I'll die."

Draco was second guessing and was about to say something when he saw Harry boldly gulp down the poison and he fell to the floor.

The hot liquid burned his throat and his insides. His stomach was feeling like it was going to burst . His veins were popping out in his arms and neck. His emerald eyes began to water and his heart began to accelerate. His vision blurred as he began to see black and white. He was holding his body like if it was going to fall apart if he let go. His lungs didn't respond to his will and soon he began to cough hard.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted struggling against her bonds desperately trying to get out. Her eyes watered up as she saw the person she cared for the most in pain. Draco stood watching him in pain almost wanting to turn away, but then he remembered what Harry said. He picked up the clam from the floor and filled up in the fountain with the poison, shaking at the process.

He kneeled down next to Harry and he placed the clam at his mouth and poured it down his throat. This caused Harry's body to jerk in pain. The liquid burned him more and it felt worse than before. Harry began to tremble in fear this time as he began to see things. His conscience was somewhere else, a dark place. Then an image popped out of nowhere and it was the image of the Graveyard. He saw the green flash pass by him as and hit Cedric on the chest.

"No Cedric! Not again please don't be dead," Harry shouted to the dead corpse. A shadow grew close to him as he saw Wormtail carrying something in his arms and cut him getting blood in a knife. His pain was all too similar. That's when he saw the return of Voldemort and his laughter.

"No you're dead, you don't exist," shouted Harry as he began to fade away from the graveyard. He was back in the cave and saw Draco next to him with another poison filled clam. He saw him place the clam in his mouth and he felt the liquid down his throat and the never ending pain continued. He didn't know how much he could take it's only been the third time he drank and he needed at least seven more.

"Stop Draco! Please stop! Don't put him in anymore pain," cried Hermione and that was all Harry heard as he collapsed unconscious once again. His eyes blinked and he was at the Department of Mysteries and next to him stood his Godfather Sirius Black fighting Lucius Malfoy. Then once again he saw the green flash pass by him and hit Sirius. He fell in the veil and his body disappeared from existence.

"No Sirius! Not You! Please come back! Don't leave me!" His tears came down pouring from his eyes as he once again felt the pain of watching his godfather die right before him. He turned and saw the smirk on Bellatrix face right before she escaped but as he went to chase her, he began to fade away.

"C'mon Harry three more please you're almost done," cried Draco as he put the clam once again in his mouth.

"Draco please stop, Harry is in so much pain," Harry heard Hermione said as he once again fell into darkness.

When he came to, he felt a tremendous heat in front of him. As he blinked to regain focus, he was in front of the burrow in flames. There was a body in front of the burning home. A face he was so familiar with; a face he never got to say goodbye to. Ron lay there perfectly still. Harry rushed to his side and held him for dear life.

"Ron why? I should have done something to protect you. It's all my fault. I'm sorry," Harry cried on his best friend's body as he relived the moment again. Then he saw darkness again.

The pain stopped, nothing in his body burned like it was moments ago. He drank all the poison and saw Draco with the sword in his hand. Hermione was in tears next to him.

"Don't you there do that to me again Harry Potter!" warned Hermione as she slapped him across the face and place him on top of her lap.

"I'm sorry…. It was…. the… only way," Harry said dryly as he mouth needed water. "Water…. Could I have some water?"

"Of course you idiot," Hermione said as she grabbed her bag and looked through her stuff and got a bottle of water. She opened it for him, place the bottle up to his mouth, and pour the cool water in.

For Harry it was a huge relief, it was as if he got his strength back by drinking the water. He sat up and looked at the sword in Draco's hand.

"I thought only a true Gryffindor could draw the sword," said Hermione as she too began to examine only after making sure Harry was alright. "No, Hermione, I don't think that rule applies anymore," said Harry, "Any person with a pure heart can draw the sword." He smiled at her and gave Draco a thumb up.

**Well there you have it another chapter done. I hope you like it and review what you think of it. I might take longer to upload now because I'm going to college and I won't have internet in my apartment. Until next time..**


	11. Taken

Harry Potter and the Act of Fate

Chapter 10: Taken

The trio stood outside the cave, Harry leaning on Draco for support with his arm over the Slytherins shoulder. Hermione was looking at a perfect place to set up the tent so they could rest. Harry had the sword in his hand but his face showed fatigue because of the poison's effect. It seems he was about to faint at any moment, nevertheless Hermione decided it was best to get away from the cave in case Lord Voldemort came back.

After a brief ten minute walk back into the forest, they settled down in an opening that had a fallen log in the middle of the clearing. Hermione had to do most of the work since Harry was still exhausted. The sword was placed against the fallen log as she did the usual ritual that protected them from every snatcher and death eater while Draco set up the tent. Harry's face still looked distance as his two friends were doing each action rather nervously as if something was about to go wrong.

"Harry?" asked Hermione in a gentle voice. She stood a couple a feet away from him her right arm grabbing her left elbow as if she was shy of what she wasn't going to say. "Why do you think You-Know-Who put the sword in a cave with that o..obstacle in the way?"

Harry's mind was processing Hermione's question, _why did he put the sword there? I know it's important but why?_

"Do you reckon it could be another horcrux?" Harry's mind came back to earth by the voice of Malfoy who joined the two teens with the sword at hand. His face was somewhat tortured of watching Harry suffer back in the cave. His eyes looked colder than what they usually look.

Harry shook his head, "No it's not. I don't know how but I can hear the locket talk to me, whisper in my head. The sword doesn't give me anything except for hope actually."

Hermione stood looking at the locket that was now in the hand of her best friend, and then at the sword Draco held in his. "Do you think we can destroy it with the sword?"

The eerie silence that followed wasn't what Hermione expected. She saw in Harry's eyes, which began to battle between looking at the sword and the locket, the curiosity of the suggestion. Harry then picked up his head and stared right through her, as if he was searching deep in her mind the possibility if it would work. Then he smiled, a smile that brightens the face of Hermione and Draco.

"You know you really are the brightest witch of your age, Hermione," he said with a laugh. "I don't know why but I have a strong feeling that it's going to work." He got up and placed the locket on the fallen log that was in the middle of clearing. He turned to look at his two friends behind him, "Now I believe, Hermione, you should be the one to destroy it."

"What? Why me? I mean you should be the one to do it, Harry." She stuttered briefly.

"Frankly I'm exhausted because of the poison. I doubt I can be able to swing the sword hard enough to destroy the locket," replied Harry.

"What about Draco. I mean I think he can still do it," still argued Hermione against the green-eyed teen. She turned and saw Draco staring at her dead in the eyes.

"You are strong Hermione. One of the bravest person I know and the smartest witch I've ever met. You can do this," stated calmly Draco.

His words touched her deep within. Something grew insider her as if she finally had enough of her weak complaints. She nodded at both of them and said a simple okay and asked for the sword.

"You ready?" asked Harry as he got close to the Locket. He checked with Hermione and only after she confirmed his question he turned around to face the locket.

Hermione and Draco watched as Harry's infamous hiss came out of his mouth and in a matter of seconds the locket opened, releasing a black mist that formed like a portal. The three were sent back from the sudden expulsion of dark magic. Hermione sat up to see the mist in front of her taking a shape of a person. Harry leaned on the fallen log where the locket was for support and saw the same events that was happening in front of Hermione. When Draco was sent back, a barrier began to form that left him out of the black mist the covered the other two teens.

"_I have seen your thoughts Hermione Granger," _the locket talked "_It's a shame of how you are throwing yourself over your friend and step on the grave of the man you once loved."_

Hermione was at shock of what the mist was saying. Slowly a person began to form in the air.

"_How could you? How could you betray me like this Hermione?" _a voice familiar to the two teens resonated in the air. _"You probably wanted me to die so you can be with him, the Chosen one!" _

"Ron….I..." Hermione couldn't believe in front of them stood Ron Weasley, their best friend who died in the burrow this summer.

"_Wasn't I enough for you? Wasn't I important to you that you wouldn't even respect me after I died? Was it because I was dirt poor or because I didn't have the famous titles the Harry Potter has?"_ claimed Riddle-Ron who began to shout more as he stated every word.

"Ron I never.. betrayed.."

"_Shut up!" _Hermione wasn't even able to defend herself as tears began to form in her eyes from all the things Riddle-Ron was saying.

"_You're nothing but a lying filthy mudblood! You don't deserve to hold a wand."_

"Don't listen to it Hermione!" shouted Harry from afar but Hermione wasn't able to take her attention from Riddle-Ron.

Hermione was in tears on the floor almost frozen in the spot with the sword forgotten in her hand. Outside the barrier the locket has put, Draco began to regain consciousness. His eyes began to dilate from the daylight as he began to sit up, but once he did, he saw that a dark mist was surrounding the camp.

"What the hell?" he asked himself as he approached where the mist was denser but as he touched it, he got electrocuted.

"Harry! Hermione!" he shouted but nothing was able to break through inside.

"_Do you actually think he loves you? He can have any girl he wants, someone beautiful and useful with pure blood status, like Ginny or Cho._ _You know, now that I think about it I'm glad I'm dead. That way I wouldn't have to be ashamed of you!"_

"Hermione! Listen to me!," yelled Harry trying his hardest to walk over to her but to no avail as every time he tried he was pushed back by the mist. "You are the most beautiful person I know and one of the bravest. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have survived any of my years at Hogwarts. Don't listen to it."

Hermione's gaze finally fell upon Harry and she was able to listen to each word he said. With all her courage, she picked herself up with the sword held tightly in her hands. She steadied her breath as she focused pass Riddle-Ron to the locket. Without thinking it over she charged at the sword and with one strong swing, the locket was no more. The mist vanished slowly with the wind taking it away. Daylight was seeping through slowly and once again the three friends were reunited.

"What the bloody hell happened?" a startled Draco asked when he saw the sword impaled upon the tree and the two teens holding on to each other. Hermione was shaken up against Harry's arms while they rested upon the tree. It looked as Harry was soothing Hermione with little success.

"Shhhh… it's alright none of that was real. It was all Voldemort. He was trying to break you down 'Mione. Everything's okay no one's going to hurt you as long as I'm alive," soothed Harry.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked again but this time to Hermione as he knelt down in front of them. Hermione slowly nodded but immediately buried her face in Harry's shoulder.

"She saw and heard some disturbing things from the locket. I think we should just rest right now," Harry explained as he stood both of them up. Draco nodded and picked up the sword and went inside the tent to store it in the beaded bag. After that he went to start a fire but suddenly a pebble was thrown at him. His gaze picked up and was met with some snatchers.

"Well, well we met again," taunted Fenrir Greyback as he picked at his nails with the bounty hunters behind him.

"Harry! Hermione!" shouted Draco but as he turned around, the whole campsite was surrouned.

"What's going on?" asked Harry as he came out but when he saw the snatchers he went back inside the tent. "Hermione quickly get the bag and hide it with you because we're trapped." Hermione nodded and did as she was told. From the outside they heard Fenrir, "It's no use hiding just come out and nobody will die!"

Harry cursed under his breath and held Hermione closed to him when they came out the tent. He saw the Draco was already on his knees with three wands around his neck.

"Why don't you hurry up you know how we werewolves get in a full moon," laughed Greyback as the snatchers laughed with him.

Harry turned back to Hermione and just stared in her eyes. They were full of fear and worriedness but also trying to find a solution to this mess.

"There's nothing we can do Hermione," whispered Harry as he knelt them both down and placed his hands on the back of his head.

**Sorry I took so very long and for the short chapter but I had a mental block combined with laziness its just an awful state to be in. I hope you like the chapter and review please. I do have some ideas for the next few chapter so I'll try to update quickly. Until next time…**


End file.
